capaxuniversifandomcom_es-20200214-history
HISTORIA DE LA FILOSOFÍA
''A través de la historia de la humanidad y desde que el primero hombre apareció sobre la faz de la tierra se ha tradado de expicar que es todo lo que nos rodea, que es la vida, que es el hombre, llegando a construir toda una serie de conocimientos sobre diversos temas y objetos, claro es que en la diferentes épocas, se ha logrado un avance o en su caso se ha tenido una percepción del hombre y la realidad desde variadas perspectivas, así como enfoques, en esté capitulo iniciameros el estudio de cada una de las etapas del pensamiento humano hasta llegar a nuestros días. Los presócraticos. “ANAXIMANDRO” Anaximandro de Mileto nació aproximadamente en el 610 a.C. y murió en el 545 a.C. Teofrasto describe a Anaximandro como discípulo y compañero de Tales, siendo unos catorce años más joven que él. Se ocupó, al igual que Tales, de cuestiones prácticas relacionadas con la ciencia y se le atribuye la elaboración de un mapa del mar Negro, probablemente para uso de los navegantes milesios que viajaban por él. Al igual que otros filósofos griegos participó activamente en la vida política de su ciudad, y se le atribuye la dirección de una expedición colonizadora a Apolonia. Maestro de Anaxímenes; se le atribuye sólo un libro, que es sobre la naturaleza, pero su palabra llega a la actualidad mediante comentarios doxográficos de otros autores. Se le atribuye también un mapa terrestre, la medición de los solsticios y equinoccios por medio de un gnomon, trabajos para determinar la distancia y tamaño de las estrellas y la afirmación de que la Tierra es cilíndrica y ocupa el centro del Universo. La respuesta dada por Anaximandro a la cuestión del arjé puede considerarse un paso adelante respecto a Tales (del que Anaximandro probablemente fue discípulo). El arjé es ahora lo ápeiron (de a: partícula privativa; y peras: ‘límite, perímetro’), es decir, lo indeterminado, lo ilimitado, que es precisamente, según hemos dicho, el concepto de lo que vamos buscando. Lo que es principio de determinación de toda realidad ha de ser indeterminado, y precisamente ápeiron designa de manera abstracta esta cualidad. Lo ápeiron es eterno, siempre activo y semoviente. Esta sustancia, que Anaximandro concibe como algo material, es «lo divino» que da origen a todo. De Anaximandro se conserva este texto, que es el primero de la filosofía y el primer texto en prosa de la Historia: El principio (arjé) de todas las cosas es lo indeterminado ápeiron. Ahora bien, allí mismo donde hay generación para las cosas, allí se produce también la destrucción, según la necesidad; en efecto, pagan las culpas unas a otras y la reparación de la injusticia, según el orden del tiempo. Injusticia Puede tener dos sentidos. Primero, que toda existencia individual y todo devenir es una especie de usurpación contra el arjé, en cuanto que nacer, individuarse, es separarse de la unidad primitiva (algo parecido se encuentra en las doctrinas budistas, que ven el mal en la individualidad). Y segundo, que los seres que se separan del arjé están condenados a oponerse entre sí, a cometer injusticia unos con otros: el calor comete injusticia en verano y el frío en invierno. El devenir está animado por la unilateralidad de cada parte, expresada ante las otras como una oposición. En Anaximandro se encuentra ya una cosmología que describe la formación del cosmos por un proceso de rotación que separa lo caliente de lo frío. El fuego ocupa la periferia del mundo y puede contemplarse por esos orificios que llamamos estrellas. La tierra, fría y húmeda, ocupa el centro. Los primeros animales surgieron del agua o del limo calentado por el sol; del agua pasaron a la tierra. Los hombres descienden de los peces, idea que es una anticipación de la teoría moderna de la evolución. PENSAMIENTO • Al igual que Tales buscó el elemento primordial y básico a partir del que se ha generado la realidad; pero a diferencia de él consideró que dicho elemento o "arjé" (término que, al parecer, fue Anaximandro el primero en utilizar) no podía estar constituido por ninguno de los elementos conocidos, como el agua , ni tampoco por ninguna clase particular de materia. Si ese primer elemento era la causa material de todo lo existente había de ser la causa, por lo tanto, de toda materia particular, por lo que dicho principio no podía identificarse con ninguna materia particular. Siendo su principio, su comienzo, su fuente, había de ser algo necesariamente distinto; pero dado que nosotros sólo conocemos las formas particulares de materia que emanan de ese primer principio hemos de concluir que el "arjé" tiene que ser una materia desconocida para nosotros y, en cuanto tal, una materia indeterminada, indefinida, ilimitada, a la que Anaximandro da el nombre de "ápeiron". Eso es lo que parece transmitirnos alguno de los fragmentos conservados de Anaximandro. • La cosmología de Anaximandro está dominada por la idea de la pluralidad de mundos existentes, generados a partir de un movimiento eterno mediante el que son separadas unas cosas de las otras, en un juego de oposición de contrarios tan común en la época y que volveremos a encontrar en otros filósofos; en ese movimiento cósmico el predominio de un elemento significaría una injusticia que tiene que ser necesariamente reparada, como el predominio del verano va seguido del invierno, y viceversa. • Anaximandro afirma como primera causa de la realidad una causa material: lo indefinido, lo indeterminado, lo infinito, a partir de la que evoluciona todo lo real. En la medida en que se niega a identificar esta primera causa con un elemento material particular su pensamiento supondrá un avance con respecto a Tales, en cuanto significa un considerable esfuerzo de abstracción y coherencia racional. “PITÁGORAS” Pitágoras de Samos (aproximadamente 582 - 507 a. C.) fue un filósofo y matemático griego, famoso sobre todo por el Teorema de Pitágoras, que en realidad pertenece a la escuela pitagórica y no sólo a Pitágoras. Su escuela afirmaba “Todo es número” por ello, se dedicó al estudió y clasificación de los números. Pitágoras nació en la isla de Samos en el año 582 a. C. Siendo muy joven viajó a Mesopotamia y Egipto (también fue enviado por su tío, Zoilo, a Mitilene a estudiar con Ferécides de Siros y tal vez con su padre, Badio de Siros). Tras regresar a Samos, finalizó sus estudios, según Diógenes Laercio con Hermodamas de Samos y luego fundó su primera escuela durante la tiranía de Polícrates. Abandonó Samos para escapar de la tiranía de Polícrates y se estableció en la Magna Grecia, en Crotona alrededor del 525 a. C., en el sur de Italia, donde fundó su segunda escuela. Las doctrinas de este centro cultural eran regidas por reglas muy estrictas de conducta. Su escuela (aunque rigurosamente esotérica) estaba abierta a hombres y mujeres indistintamente, y la conducta discriminatoria estaba prohibida (excepto impartir conocimiento a los no iniciados). Sus estudiantes pertenecían a todas las razas, religiones, y estratos económicos y sociales. Tras ser expulsados por los pobladores de Crotona, los pitagóricos se exiliaron en Tarento donde se fundó su tercera escuela. Poco se sabe de la niñez de Pitágoras. Todas las pistas de su aspecto físico probablemente sean ficticias excepto la descripción de una marca de nacimiento llamativa que Pitágoras tenía en el muslo. Es probable que tuviera dos hermanos aunque algunas fuentes dicen que tenía tres. Era ciertamente instruido, aprendió a tocar la lira, a escribir poesía y a recitar a Homero. Había tres filósofos, entre sus profesores, que debieron de haber influido a Pitágoras en su juventud. El esfuerzo para elevarse a la generalidad de un teorema matemático a partir de su cumplimiento en casos particulares ejemplifica el método pitagórico para la purificación y perfección del alma, que enseñaba a conocer el mundo como armonía; en virtud de ésta, el universo era un cosmos, es decir, un conjunto ordenado en el que los cuerpos celestes guardaban una disposición armónica que hacía que sus distancias estuvieran entre sí en proporciones similares a las correspondientes a los intervalos de la octava musical. En un sentido sensible, la armonía era musical; pero su naturaleza inteligible era de tipo numérico y, si todo era armonía, el número resultaba ser la clave de todas las cosas. La voluntad unitaria de la doctrina pitagórica quedaba plasmada en la relación que establecía entre el orden cósmico y el moral; para los pitagóricos, el hombre era también un verdadero microcosmos en el que el alma aparecía como la armonía del cuerpo. En este sentido, entendían que la medicina tenía la función de restablecer la armonía del individuo cuando ésta se viera perturbada, y, siendo la música instrumento por excelencia para la purificación del alma, la consideraban, por lo mismo, como una medicina para el cuerpo. La santidad predicada por Pitágoras implicaba toda una serie de normas higiénicas basadas en tabúes como la prohibición de consumir animales, que parece haber estado directamente relacionada con la creencia en la transmigración de las almas. Se dice que el mismo Pitágoras declaró ser hijo de Hermes, y que sus discípulos lo consideraban una encarnación de Apolo. LA HERMANDAD PITAGÓRICA A su escuela de pensamiento se la conocía como los pitagóricos y afirmaban que la estructura del universo era aritmética y geométrica. Políticamente apoyaron el partido dórico, obteniendo grandes cuotas de poder hasta el Siglo V, en el que fueron perseguidos y donde muchos de sus miembros murieron. La hermandad estaba dividida en dos partes: Los estudiantes y los oyentes. Los estudiantes aprendían las enseñanzas matemáticas, religiosas y filosóficas directamente de su fundador, mientras que los oyentes se limitaban a ver el modo de comportarse de los pitagóricos. Pitágoras pasa por ser el introductor de pesos y medidas, y elaborador de la teoría musical; el primero en hablar de “teoría” y de “filósofos”, en postular el vacío, en canalizar el fervor religioso en fervor intelectual, en usar la definición y en considerar que el universo es una obra sólo descifrable a través de las matemáticas. Fueron los pitagóricos los primeros en sostener la forma esférica de la tierra y postular que ésta, el sol y el resto de los planetas conocidos, no se encontraban en el centro del universo, sino que giraban en torno a una fuerza simbolizada por el número uno. MATEMÁTICAS Los pitagóricos atribuían todos sus descubrimientos a Pitágoras por lo que es difícil determinar con exactitud cuales resultados son obra del maestro y cuales de los discípulos. Entre los descubrimientos que se atribuyen a la escuela de Pitágoras están: • Una prueba del teorema de Pitágoras. Si bien los pitagóricos no descubrieron este teorema (ya era conocido y aplicado en Babilonia y la India desde hacía un tiempo considerable), sí fueron los primeros en encontrar una demostración formal del teorema. También demostraron el converso del teorema (si los lados de un triángulo satisfacen la ecuación, entonces el triángulo es recto). • Ternas pitagóricas. Una terna pitagórica es una terna de números enteros (a, b, c) tales que a² + b² = c². Aunque los babilonios ya sabían cómo generar tales ternas en ciertos casos, los pitagóricos extendieron el estudio del tema encontrando resultados como cualquier entero impar es miembro de una terna pitagórica primitiva. Sin embargo, la solución completa del problema no se obtuvo hasta el siglo XIII cuando Fibonacci encontró la forma de generar todas las ternas pitagóricas posibles. • Sólidos regulares. Los pitagóricos descubrieron el dodecaedro y demostraron que sólo existen 5 poliedros regulares. • Números perfectos. Estudiaron los números perfectos, es decir aquellos números que son iguales a la suma de sus divisores propios (por ejemplo 6=1+2+3). Encontraron una fórmula para obtener ciertos números perfectos pares. • Números amigables. Un par de números son amigables si cada uno es igual a la suma de los divisores propios del otro. Jámblico atribuye a Pitágoras haber descubierto el par amigable (220, 284). • Números irracionales. El descubrimiento de que la diagonal de un cuadrado de lado 1 no puede expresarse como un cociente de números enteros marca el descubrimiento de los números irracionales. • Medias. Los pitagóricos estudiaron la relación entre las medias aritmética, geométrica y armónica de dos números y obtuvieron la relación. • Números figurados. Un número es figurado (triangular, cuadrangular, pentagonal, hexagonal, etc.) si tal número de fragmentos se pueden acomodar formando el polígono correspondiente con lados 1,2,3, etc. RELIGIÓN Afirmaba que las almas eran inmortales y transmigraban, y que conseguían su pureza a través del conocimiento y una serie de prohibiciones. Pitágoras creía firmemente que había habitado en otros cuerpos humanos de épocas anteriores. LA TRANSMIGRACIÓN DE LAS ALMAS Se puede admitir que Pitágoras aceptó la doctrina de la metempsicosis. El renacimiento religioso había devuelto a la vida la vieja idea del poder del alma y de que su vigor perdura tras la muerte, en contra de la concepción homérica de las sombras de los difuntos como incapaces de articular palabra. Aquí se presenta Pitágoras con algo inaudito. Lo que permanece fuera del cuerpo no es un resto miserable, sino lo verdaderamente vivo. La vida que sigue a la presente no es un pálido reflejo, sino la verdadera y más intensa vida. La existencia terrena del hombre es sólo una de sus vidas posibles y una de las más pequeñas. El alma es lo más alto, prisionero en el cuerpo. El alma va tomando los más distintos cuerpos de todas las cosas que hay en el cosmos. La forma más alta y propia del alma parecen haber sido los astros, y donde llega la influencia pitagórica hallamos también la doctrina del parentesco del alma con la sustancia de los astros. El alma es eterna por ser semejante a los astros, y tiene en ellos su verdadera morada. El alma va tomando los más distintos cuerpos de todas las cosas que hay en el cosmos. Pero el alma tiene en su mano el decidir la clase de cuerpo en el que va a introducirse, y que puede ser el cuerpo de una bestia o de un dios. Por lo tanto las almas podían reencarnarse en forma de seres vivos distintos del hombre, lo que, a su vez, sugiere el parentesco de todos los seres vivos. La versión de Empédocles incluía algunas plantas entre los seres vivos, y, por esta razón se pedía la abstención de las hojas de laurel y de las habas. Es muy posible que también Pitágoras creyera que era posible la reencarnación en forma de planta. Sobre Pitágoras dice Empédocles lo siguiente: “Dice que al pasar él, en una ocasión, junto a un cachorro que estaba siendo apaleado, sintió compasión y dijo: cesa de apalearle, pues es el alma de un amigo que reconocí al oírle gritar”. Se piensa que esta doctrina fue aprendida por Pitágoras en el extranjero. Escritores tardíos dicen que visitó a los caldeos, indios brahmanes, los judíos, druidas o celtas. Heródoto sugiere que su teoría proviene de Egipto. SU IDEA DE DIOS Protesta contra la imagen de los dioses trazada por la mitología. Es el comienzo de una época nueva en la religión griega. Enseña la existencia de un único Dios que mantiene el mundo unido en la justicia. Este Dios no piensa de manera humana ni tiene forma humana. Su cuerpo es una esfera y la divinidad se manifiesta en el movimiento circular del fuego de los astros. LEYENDA De él se creía que oía voces sobrenaturales, podía encantar a los animales y obrar milagros. Entre los filósofos se llegó a especular con su estado mental hasta el punto de ser considerado un loco. Los sofistas Socrátes: Nació en Atenas en el año 470 a. C. y murió en el 399 a. C. Hijo de Sofronisco un escultor y de Fainarate una comadrona, recibió una educación tradicional: literatura, música y gimnasia. Más tarde se familiarizó con la dialéctica y la retórica de los sofistas. Fue un filósofo griego considerado como uno de los más grandes, tanto de la filosofía occidental como de la universal. Fue el maestro de Platón, quien tuvo a Aristóteles como discípulo; estos tres son los representantes fundamentales de la filosofía griega. Se casó con Xantipa (o Jantipa), que era de familia noble. Sócrates no escribió ninguna obra porque creía que cada uno debía desarrollar sus propias ideas. Y, a pesar de haber tenido numerosos seguidores, nunca creó una escuela filosófica. Las llamadas escuelas socráticas fueron iniciativa de sus seguidores. Fue acusado en el 399 a. C. de despreciar a los dioses y corromper la moral de la juventud, alejándola de los principios de la democracia. Decía que su arte era, como el de su madre, una mayéutica, un arte de hacer dar a luz a la verdad. Es una de las personalidades más interesantes e inquietadoras de toda la historia griega; apasionó a sus contemporáneos, hasta el punto de costarle la vida, y su papel en Grecia y en la filosofía no carece de misterio. Ya que tuvo una actuación digna y valiente como ciudadano y soldado; pero, sobre todo, fue el hombre del ágora, el hombre de la calle y de la plaza, que habla e inquieta a toda Atenas. Al principio Sócrates pareció un sofista más, pero más tarde se vio que no lo era, sino al contrario, había venido al mundo para superar la sofística y restablecer el sentido de la verdad en el pensamiento griego. Tuvo pronto un núcleo de discípulos atentos y entusiastas, lo mejor de la juventud ateniense. Fundamenta su filosofía en la búsqueda de principios que guíen al hombre, fundando el intelectualismo moral, que influirá en toda la filosofía occidental. A pesar de surgir en la época de los Sofistas presenta unos planteamientos distintos: 1-No cobraba por sus enseñanzas. 2-No le gustaba hacer largos discursos como los Sofistas, sino diálogos, ya que éstos admiten cuestiones, observaciones,... 3-No cree en el escepticismo ni en el relativismo, sino que persigue el ya nombrado intelectualismo moral. LA OBRA DE SOCRATES La obra de Sócrates se reduce a 2 aspectos: 1-Crítica al relativismo moral sofista. Para hacer frente al relativismo la palabra no tiene valor de verdad, Sócrates afirma que la palabra o el lenguaje no significan cosas concretas o determinadas, sino que se refieren a un concepto universal, no a cosas existentes. Es muy importante, pues es la primera vez que aparece el concepto de lo universal. Por tanto, la justicia, la virtud,... no tienen sentido pleno al no reducirse la palabra a cosas concretas. 2-Creación del intelectualismo moral. Si ya había negado el escepticismo y el relativismo, Sócrates tiene que introducir una nueva forma de entender la verdad. Afirma que sin el conocimiento no existe la virtud: solamente el que sabe es justo. Como explicar entonces el hecho de que en ocasiones el ignorante actúe rectamente, con justicia, mientras que el sabio no. EL METODO DE SOCRATES El método Socrático para llegar al conocimiento es la mayéutica, arte de alumbrar espíritus. Distinguimos: IRONÍA. Mediante una serie de preguntas confunde al interlocutor, le lleva a la contradicción y le conduce a aceptar su ignorancia. ("Sólo sé que no sé nada") Por esto se dice que Sócrates inventa la inducción, ya que induce al interlocutor a darse cuenta de su ignorancia. Después de aceptada su ignorancia, hace descubrir al interlocutor las verdades que lleva en sí. Les insta para que piensen y generen los conceptos morales universales, y, por tanto, válidos para todos. Para Sócrates, el conocimiento está en asumir la propia ignorancia, ya que al creer saber algo es difícil emprender el camino de la búsqueda del conocimiento. El método para llegar a la verdad se deduce de este planteamiento y lo presenta en dos momentos: Sócrates tuvo una aportación doctrinal modesta a la filosofía. No fue un hombre de muchas y profundas ideas metafísicas, como habrían de serlo Platón y Aristóteles. Su papel fue prepararlos y hacerlos posibles, situando a la filosofía, por segunda vez, en la vía de la verdad, en la única que puede seguir y de la que había sido desviada por la retórica sofística, por la aparente sabiduría del buen decir, incapaz de ser otra cosa que opinión. ÉTICA SOCRÁTICA (Moral Socrática) - La virtud es conocimiento.- El vicio es ignorancia, es error intelectual.- Obrar mal es involuntario (no hay malos, sino tontos). Según Sócrates todos vamos hacia el bien. Todas las personas tienden hacia donde se les hace el bien. Una persona que da más importancia a los bienes del alma que a los físicos, siempre hará el bien. Todas las virtudes proceden de un único principio: el valor moral. Por tanto, si tenemos valor moral, siempre lo usaremos y siempre haremos el bien. Este valor moral se adquiere con la reminiscencia (autodescubrimiento dentro de uno mismo de una idea innata). Epicureismo Estoicismo '''PLATON ' :Cuyo nombre verdadero fue aristocles, nacio en el año 427 a.J.C. y murio en 347. de familia aristocratica, se dedico a estudiar, viajar y escribir. Antes de los 20 años conocio a Socrates, de quien fue discipulo, hasta su tragica muerte. fundo la academia, en donde enseñaba, no solo Filosofia, sino tambien Matematicas,Astronomia y Ciencias Fisicas. Uno de sus mas celebres discipulos fue Aristoteles. realizo varios viajes a Siracusa, donde trato de aplicar su teoria del filosofo-rey, pero con resultados negativos. su obra filosofica es abundante (se cuenta mas de 25 dialogos) y de fino estilo poetico. en forma de dialogos, salpicados de imagenes, mitos y anecdotas, sus principales libros son los siguientes: El Fedón, el Fedro, la Republica, las Leyes, el Banquete, el Menon, el Teetetes, el Parmenides, el Sofista, la Apologia, el Criton, el Timeo, y el Hipias. En la Apología narra el proceso y la muerte de su querido maestro Sócrates. Pueden verse mayores datos de este suceso en el Critón y en el Fedón, que trata acerca de la inmortalidad del alma. Es famoso el Banquete, por su teoría acerca del amor. En la República trata acerca de la justicia, la educación, y el ideal (utópico) de un Estado. En el libro VII de la República se puede encontrar la famosa alegoría de la caverna. En el Fedro se narra la alegoría del carro alado, y trata principalmente sobre la naturaleza tripartita del alma. Acerca del conocimiento hay datos esenciales en el Teetetes y en el Menón. Difíciles de entender y de interpretar son el Parménides y el Sofista, acerca de la teoría de las ideas, ya en crisis. Acerca de la belleza puede consultarse el Hipias mayor. En el Timeo trata el tema del Demiurgo. En las Leyes, obra póstuma, trata ampliamente, y de modo mas realista, su filosofía política. EL MUNDO DE LAS IDEAS Y EL MUNDO SENSIBLE Tal vez el mejor modo de entender la filosofía platónica es colocarse de plano en el mundo de las ideas, pero empezando con el mito que el mismo Platón utiliza para conducir a la mente humana hasta esa su central intuición de las ideas. En el libro VII de la República, Platón narra lo siguiente:En una caverna oscura están varios prisioneros atados, desde la infancia; no pueden ver la luz del día, ni los objetos y personas del, exterior. Sólo captan unas sombras que se proyecta en el fondo de la caverna; afuera hay un camino, y, más lejos un fuego, que origina esas sombras. Uno de los prisioneros escapa y, al principio, queda deslumbrado por la luz del día. Poco a poco se acostumbra a ver y a mirar, maravillado, los objetos y personas que antes ni sospechaba. Vuelve con s compañeros, pero éstos no creen lo que les narra; están convencidos de que la única realidad es lo que ven en el fondo de la caverna. La explicación del mito es como sigue: Los prisioneros representan a la mayor parte de la humanidad; la caverna este mundo sensible; el exterior es el mundo intelectual de las Ideas; el fuego representa la Idea más perfecta, que es el Bien. En este mundo captamos, sensiblemente, sólo las sombras, de la verdadera y perfecta realidad, que está en un mundo aparte, invisible a nuestras captaciones cotidianas. El prisionero que se escapa es figura del filósofo, que tiene la intuición de las Ideas. Pero su enseñanza entre la gente queda simbolizada con el desprecio de los demás prisioneros ante sus narraciones acerca de un mundo superior.El dualismo platónico queda claro desde este momento La realidad sensible es sólo un mundo imperfecto, mudable efímero. Pero el auténtico ser, lo verdaderamente valioso, lo perfecto, eterno e inmutable, sólo se capta intelectualmente por medio de una intuición que el filósofo posee, y que en vano trata de enseñar al común de la gente. Parménides y Heráclito quedan sintetizados. Cada uno de los dos mundos había tenido su defensor acérrimo en estos dos personajes. Ahora, Platón acepta las tesis de ambos, postulando la existencia real de ese mundo perfecto de las Ideas, además de este mundo sensible, que sólo existe como una sombra o participación de aquellas Ideas ejemplares. EL ALMA, LAS VIRTUDES, Y EL FIN DEL HOMBRE. el alma humana es invisible, completamente diferente a la materia; es, por lo tanto, espiritual, y su patria o sede es el mundo de las ideas.Con una nueva alegoria ilustra Platon su concepcion acerca de la constitucion interna del alma humana. Es el mito del carro alado, que se encuentra en el Fedro, y dice asi: cada alma es como un coche tirado por dos caballos (uno blanco y otro negro), y conducido por un auriga (cochero). el coche vuela en el espacio, y el auriga representa la parte racional del alma; el caballo blanco es docil y tira hacia arriba, y representa el apetito irascible, o tendencia buena, de lucha y progreso. el caballo negro es rebelde, tira hacia abajo y representa el apetito concupiscible, o tendencia mala hacia el placer. El aspecto racional se perfecciona con la virtud de la prudencia o sabiduria; con ella se logra una correcta conduccion del carro alado. COMENTARIO CRÍTICO.—La Filosofía de Platón ofrece, e manera genial, los siguientes puntos positivos: a) La primacía y superioridad del espíritu sobre la r En la actualidad, los materialistas tendrían que estudiar mayor detenimiento las tesis de Platón. b) La afirmación de una ciencia absoluta e inmutable, encima del relativismo al estilo de los sofistas. c) La trascendencia de la vida humana con respecto a la vida presente en el mundo material. d) El señalamiento de algo a priori, de cuya participación. Se origina el mundo entero. Pero, en contra, podemos señalar lo siguiente: a) La teoría de las ideas innatas y de la Anamnesis, que nadie acepta en la actualidad. b) La teoría de la metempsicosis, o reencarnación de las almas, como cierto residuo de los mitos orientales c) La infravaloración de la materia, del cuerpo y del plano sensible. La teoría del cuerpo como cárcel del alma es completamente inadmisible. d) La unión accidental del cuerpo y el alma. Este es un problema resucitara Descartes, y luego todo el racionalismo de los siglos XVII y XVIII e) La utopía política, imposible en la práctica, como sus mismas experiencias en Sicilia se lo confirmaron BIBLIOGRAFIA HISTORIA DE LAS DOCTRINAS FILOSOFICAS AUTOR: RAUL GUTIERRES SAENZ EDITORIAL ESFINGE S.A. DE C.V. DECIMAOCTAVA EDICION Aristóteles: La Patrística: La época “patrística”, es decir, de los “Padres de la Iglesia” comienza con los primeros comentarios teológicos sobre la doctrina de Cristo, tras la generación de los primeros Doce Apóstoles, es decir, a principios del siglo II. Este periodo termina en 1054 con el gran Cisma de Oriente, que separa la Iglesia bizantina (ortodoxa) de la iglesia latina (católica). ' San Justino es uno de los primeros Padres de la Iglesia conocidos. Nació hacia el año 105 y fue el autor de numerosas obras de apostolado, entre las que se encuentran dos célebres Apologías de la Fe que constituyen los primeros tratados de teología cristiana. Entre los escasos cincuenta nombres más conocidos de los “Padres de la Iglesia” que del siglo III al VI se dieron a conocer por sus comentarios y obras teológicas, cabe mencionar, en particular, a San Ireneo originario de Esmirna, quien llegó a ser obispo de Lyon en La Galia en el siglo II, tras haber sido discípulo de San Policarpo, que a su vez lo fue de San Juan Evangelista. La patrística es la fase en la historia de la organización y la teología cristiana que abarca desde el fin del cristianismo primitivo, con la consolidación del canon neotestamentario, hasta alrededor del siglo VIII. Además de la elucidación progresiva del dogma cristiano, la patrística se ocupó sobre todo de la ''apología o defensa del cristianismo frente a las religiones paganas primero y las sucesivas interpretaciones heterodoxas que darían lugar a las herejías luego. Su nombre deriva de los padres de la Iglesia, los teólogos cuya interpretación dominaría la historia del dogma. Para ser considerado padre de la iglesia era necesario reunir las siguientes condiciones: 1. Antigüedad 2. Santidad de la Vida 3. Doctrina Ortodoxa 4. Aprobación Eclesiástica. Lo fundamental sobre la patrística es saber que es, por llamarlo de algún modo, el movimiento, tanto literario y filosófico como cultural, que imperó en la Edad Media. Es el movimiento de asentamiento del cristianismo en la sociedad (sobre todo occidental) desbancando a las otras religiones paganas añadiendo que la religión cristiana era la única y verdadera porque era la “Palabra de Dios”. Este movimiento tuvo tres etapas fundamentales, la Primera Patrística (ss. II y III), la Alta Patrística (ss. IV y V) y finalmente la Patrísticatardia (ss.vl y Vll)'' Los Padres Latinos'' En cuanto a la vertiente latina cabe resaltar una mayor hostilidad hacia todas las artes. Tertuliano fue cabecilla en este movimiento que llevaba al extremo la sencillez que defendían sus coetáneos griegos al vincular la creación de las artes (aduladoras de los sentidos) a espíritus malignos en la Tierra, llegando a condenar por este motivo todas las artes, prohibir la literatura pagan y criticar el ornamento indumentario de la mujer. Sin embargo también hubo latinos más moderados en su concepción ideológica, como Lactancio, que defendía que Dios había creado todas las almas y que éstas debían ganarse la vuelta al paraíso siguiendo el camino de la virtud. Decimos que es, Lactancio, más moderado porque no condenaba la expresión como medio que alejase de la verdad (calificando de mediocre el lenguaje de las Sagradas Escrituras pero justificando que su belleza moral y su mensaje no necesitan de ornamento), sino que defendía una coexistencia de la res y de la forma tanto posible como necesaria: “pues no es malo que los buenos alimentos tengan, además, buen sabor”. San Agustín '''INTRODUCCIÓN San Agustín (354-430), teólogo cristiano, el más grande de los padres de la Iglesia y uno de los más eminentes doctores de la Iglesia occidental. PRIMEROS AÑOS DE SU VIDA Nacióel 13 de noviembre del 354 en Tagaste, Numidia (actual Souk-Ahras, Argelia). Su padre, Patricio (fallecido hacia el año 371), era un pagano (más tarde convertido al cristianismo), pero su madre, Mónica, era una devota cristiana que dedicó toda su vida a la conversión de su hijo, siendo posteriormente canonizada por la Iglesia católica. Agustín se educó como retórico en las ciudades norteafricanas de Tagaste, Madaura y Cartago. Entre los 15 y los 30 años de edad vivió con una mujer cartaginesa cuyo nombre se desconoce, con la que en el año 372 tuvo un hijo, Adeodatus, que en latín significa ‘regalo de Dios’. CONVERSIÓN Inspirado por el tratado filosófico Hortensius, del orador y estadista romano Marco Tulio Cicerón, se convirtió en un ardiente buscador de la verdad, estudiando varias corrientes filosóficas antes de ingresar en el seno de la Iglesia. Durante nueve años, desde el 373 hasta el 382, se adhirió al maniqueísmo, filosofía dualista de Persia muy extendida en aquella época por el Imperio romano de Occidente. Con su principio fundamental de conflicto entre el bien y el mal, el maniqueísmo le pareció una doctrina que podía corresponder a la experiencia y proporcionar las hipótesis más adecuadas sobre las que construir un sistema filosófico y ético. Además, su código moral no era muy estricto; Agustín recordaría posteriormente en sus Confesiones: “Concédeme castidad y continencia, pero no ahora mismo”. Desilusionado por la imposibilidad de reconciliar ciertos principios maniqueístas contradictorios, abandonó esta doctrina y dirigió su atención hacia el escepticismo. Hacia el 383 se trasladó de Cartago a Roma, pero un año más tarde fue enviado a Milán como maestro de Retórica. Aquí se movió bajo la órbita del neoplatonismo y conoció también al obispo de la ciudad, san Ambrosio, uno de los eclesiásticos más distinguidos en aquel momento. Fue entonces cuando se sintió atraído de nuevo por el cristianismo. Un día, por fin, según su propio relato, creyó escuchar una voz, como la de un niño, que repetía: “Toma y lee”. Interpretó esto como una exhortación divina a conocer las Sagradas Escrituras y leyó el primer pasaje que apareció al azar: “... nada de comilonas y borracheras, nada de lujurias y desenfrenos, nada de rivalidades y envidias. Revestíos más bien del Señor Jesucristo, y no os preocupéis de la carne para satisfacer sus concupiscencias”. En ese momento decidió abrazar el cristianismo. Fue bautizado con su hijo natural por Ambrosio la víspera de Pascua del año 387. Su madre, que se había reunido con él en Italia y que moriría poco después en Ostia, se alegró de esta respuesta a sus oraciones y esperanzas. OBISPO Y TEÓLOGO En Confesiones, uno de los principales escritos del más insigne padre y doctor de la Iglesia, san Agustín de Hipona, éste refirió de forma autobiográfica y con un brillante estilo literario algunos de los episodios más importantes de su vida. Además, en sus páginas expuso gran parte de su pensamiento teológico y filosófico. El fragmento que sigue supone una interesante aproximación a su teoría del conocimiento. Regresó al norte de África y, tras ser ordenado sacerdote en el 391, fue consagrado obispo de Hipona (en la actual Annaba, Argelia) en el 395, dignidad que desempeñaría hasta su muerte. Fue un periodo de gran agitación política y teológica, ya que mientras los pueblos germanos amenazaban el Imperio llegando a saquear Roma en el 410, el cisma y la herejía amenazaban también la unidad de la Iglesia. Agustín emprendió con entusiasmo la batalla teológica. Además de combatir la herejía maniqueísta, participó en dos grandes conflictos religiosos. Uno de ellos con el donatismo, secta que mantenía la invalidez de los sacramentos si no eran administrados por eclesiásticos sin pecado. El otro lo mantuvo con los seguidores del pelagianismo, que negaban la doctrina del pecado original. Durante este conflicto, que fue largo y enconado, Agustín desarrolló sus doctrinas del pecado original y de la gracia divina, de la soberanía divina y de la predestinación. La Iglesia católica apostólica romana ha encontrado especial satisfacción en los aspectos institucionales o eclesiásticos de las doctrinas de san Agustín; la teología católica, lo mismo que la protestante, están basadas en su mayor parte, en las teorías agustinianas. Juan Calvino y Martín Lutero, líderes de la Reforma, fueron estudiosos del pensamiento de san Agustín. La doctrina agustiniana se situaba entre los extremos del pelagianismo y el maniqueísmo. Contra la doctrina de Pelagio mantenía que la desobediencia espiritual del hombre se había producido en un estado de pecado que la naturaleza humana era incapaz de cambiar. En su teología, los hombres y las mujeres son salvados por el don de la gracia divina; frente al maniqueísmo, defendió con energía el papel del libre albedrío en unión con la gracia. San Agustín falleció en Hipona el 28 de agosto del 430. PRINCIPALES OBRAS DE SAN AGUSTÍN ' La importancia de san Agustín entre los padres y doctores de la Iglesia es comparable a la de san Pablo entre los apóstoles. Como escritor, fue prolífico, convincente y un brillante estilista. Su obra más conocida es su autobiografía ''Confesiones (397-401), donde narra sus primeros años y su conversión. En su gran apología cristiana La ciudad de Dios (413-426), formuló una filosofía teológica de la historia. De los 22 libros que componen esta obra, 10 están dedicados a polemizar sobre el panteísmo. Los otros 12 se ocupan del origen, destino y progreso de la Iglesia, a la que considera como oportuna sucesora del paganismo. Entre el 426 y el 427 escribió las Retractiones, donde expuso su veredicto final sobre sus primeros libros, corrigiendo todo lo que su juicio más maduro consideró engañoso o equivocado. Sus otros escritos incluyen las Epístolas, de las que 270 se encuentran en la edición benedictina, fechadas entre los años 386 y 429; sus tratados, entre los que destacan De libero arbitrio (388-395), De doctrina christiana (396-397), De Trinitate (399-401) y De natura et gratia (413); y homilías sobre diversos libros de la Biblia. FILOSOFOS CONTEMPORANEOS: La Filosofía Contemporánea comienza con la culminación del pensamiento Hegeliano, dando lugar al nacimiento de nuevas formas de pensamiento filosóficos con sus respectivos exponentes: Arthur Shopenhauer (1788-18609), crea un sistema de pensamiento tomando las ideas de Platón y de Kant para hacerlos coincidir con el budismo y el induísmo. Augusto Comte. (1789-1857), padre del positivismo, consideraba que la razón y la ciencia eran las únicas que podían instaurar el orden. Carlos Marx (1818-1883), cuyo método dialéctico llevo a sostener que el capitalismo industrial engendra el Proletariado. Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) introdujo una cosmovisión innovadora del pensamiento del siglo XX. Edmund Husserl (1859-1938), fundador del movimiento Fenomenológico. Martín Heidegger: (1889-1976), tuvo una gran influencia en la filosofía del existencialismo del siglo XX. Hebert Marcuse:(1898-1979), fué una figura prominente de la Escuela de frankfurt, conocido como el padre de la nueva izquierda. Los filósofos contemporáneos han marcado a fuego el pensamiento filosófico del siglo XX, cambiando las ideas e incorporando a la filosofía nuevos paradigmas. Stuart Mill (1806-1873) El pensamiento de Stuart Mill tiene su origen en el empirismo de Hume: considera que la asociación de ideas es el fenómeno psíquico fundamental. Los principios primeros son asociaciones de ideas convertidas en constantes por el hábito, que pierden así todo valor metafísico. Sobre este fondo de asociacionismo debe ser juzgada la lógica de Stuart Mill. Karl Marx(1818-1883) Durante su juventud, y mientras se formaba en filosofía, Marx recibió la influencia del filósofo alemán predominante en Alemania en aquel tiempo, Hegel. De este autor tomó el método del pensamiento dialéctico, al que, según sus propias palabras, pondría sobre sus pies; significando el paso del idealismo dialéctico del espíritu como totalidad a una "dialéctica del devenir constante" donde la síntesis, a diferencia de Hegel, no había sido realizada. Friedrich,Engels(1820-1895) A Engels se le atribuye propiamente la paternidad del materialismo dialéctico, esto es, la afirmación de que la materia, que es la única realidad, se desarrolla según las leyes dialécticas, inevitables y necesarias, de unión y lucha de contrarios, de la conversión de la cantidad en cualidad y de la negación de la negación. Vladimir,Ilich,Ulianov(Lenin)(1870-1924) consagró su reflexión filosófica a la crítica de lo que juzgaba como un desvío del materialismo dialéctico, esto es, una suerte de idealismo implícito en las doctrinas de los populistas rusos como Mijailovsky, los marxistas de orientación neokantiana como Struve y los partidarios del empiriocriticismo de Mach, como Bodanov, Bazarov y Lunacharsky. Postulo una concepción dinámica y evolutiva del materialismo dialéctico. Nietzsche(1844-1900) Su pensamiento se basa en el vitalismo el cual se denomina a un conjunto de filósofos que giran entorno al tema de la vida, se puede entender bajo dos conceptos, como concepto biológico y como concepto biográfico. Santo Tómas de Aquino En italiano Tommaso D'Aquino (nacido en Roccasecca (Lacio) o Belcastro (Calabria[1] ), Italia, a finales de 1224 o inicios de 1225 – † Abadía de Fossanuova, en la actual Provincia de Latina, 7 de marzo de 1274) fue un teólogo y filósofo católico perteneciente a la Orden de Predicadores, y es el principal representante de la tradición escolástica, y fundador de la escuela tomista de teología y filosofía. Es conocido también como Doctor Angélico y Doctor Común. Por otro lado, es considerado santo por la Iglesia Católica. Su trabajo más conocido es la Suma Teológica, tratado en el cual pretende exponer de modo ordenado la doctrina católica. Canonizado en 1323, fue declarado Doctor de la Iglesia en 1567 y santo patrón de las universidades y centros de estudio católicos en 1880. Su festividad se celebra el 28 de enero. '''El pensamiento del Aquinate partía de la superioridad de las verdades de la fe, sin embargo, ello no le impidió presentar a la filosofía como un modo de conocimiento plenamente autónomo capaz de por un lado, concordar armónicamente con la teología y, por el otro, de tratar de forma independiente los más diversos aspectos de la realidad. Se puede analizar su pensamiento de acuerdo a dos etapas: Primera (1245–1259). En este período predominan las influencias Platónicas (Avicena y Alberto Magno) y las neoplatónicas (Agustín de Hipona y el Pseudo Dionisio). Entre las obras más importantes de esta etapa podemos destacar: los comentarios a las obras de Pedro Lombardo, Boecio (Sobre la Trinidad), el opúsculo titulado De ente et essentia y el libro primero de la Suma contra Gentiles. La función de esta obra era servir de apoyo a los predicadores que tenían que discutir con judíos y musulmanes, valiéndose de argumentos racionales y filosóficos sin tener que basarse sólo en la fe. Segunda (1259–1273). Sin cambiar su pensamiento precedente, domina en el filósofo el pensamiento aristotélico, logrando una síntesis entre platonismo y aristotelismo. Así comenta ampliamente la Ética a Nicómaco. En este momento la universidad de París atraviesa un momento de gran inestabilidad que se manifiesta en la pugna entre franciscanos, de orientación agustiniana, y los dominicos, con fuertes influencias aristotélicas. Tomás de Aquino realiza en esta etapa toda una síntesis de los problemas filosóficos más discutidos (fe–razón, creación, política). Entre sus obras podemos destacar: finaliza la Suma contra los gentiles, cuestiones disputadas sobre el mal, sobre el alma, opúsculos contra los averroístas, como De aeternitate mundi y el De unitate intellectus. La obra más importante de Tomás de Aquino es la Summa Theologiae (1265–1272), en la que logra una sistematización entre teología y filosofía. CONCEPTOS FUNDAMENTALES Metafísica, Ontología, Antropología, Teología Racional, Psicología Racional, Epistemología, Ética. Santo Tomás (c. 1225-1274) creó uno de los sistemas filosóficos más completos en la historia del pensamiento occidental; al modo de una catedral gótica, con su arquitectura elegante y racional, espigada hacia el cielo, cada concepto está en el lugar que le corresponde, encaja perfectamente con los demás, los soporta, y en su interrelación da lugar a un modelo del mundo pocas veces igualado por otra filosofía. Claro seguidor de Aristóteles, Santo Tomás logra de un modo sorprendente hacerlo compatible con la doctrina cristiana, razón que sin duda explica el éxito que pronto tuvo en toda la cultura cristiana medieval y moderna. No es menor mérito de Santo Tomás el equilibrio que parece lograr entre la razón y su ejercicio y la fe y su práctica; los dos ámbitos le interesaron, aunque, sin duda, el motor de su extraordinario esfuerzo filosófico fue la experiencia religiosa que siempre le acompañó. Por su relevancia e influencias en la historia de la filosofía y, más aún, por mostrarnos una posibilidad del pensamiento (acercarse a lo sagrado y absoluto), Santo Tomás es un filósofo imprescindible para todo aquél que se atreva a pensar con radicalidad la vida humana y el mundo. Tomismo Escuela fiel a las doctrinas filosóficas y teológicas de Santo Tomás de Aquino. Tras la muerte de este filósofo hubo una importante oposición a sus doctrinas, particularmente por parte de los franciscanos, que reivindicaron a San Agustín como el más fiel exponente del punto de vista cristiano; la oposición culminó en la condena de algunas de las doctrinas tomistas por parte de las autoridades eclesiásticas de París y Oxford en 1277. Sin embargo, pronto se vio que el miedo a su pensamiento era infundado y tras la canonización de Santo Tomás en 1323 el tomismo se fue extendiendo paulatinamente, primero entre los dominicos –orden religiosa a la perteneció Tomás de Aquino– y posteriormente fuera de la propia orden, destacando, por ejemplo, los jesuitas españoles Francisco de Vitoria y Francisco Suárez (siglo XVI). La aparición de nuevos sistemas filosóficos a partir de la Edad Moderna eclipsó el pensamiento tomista; pero en el siglo XIX un grupo de pensadores italianos, inspiradores de la encíclica de León XIII “Aeterni Patris” (1879) en la que se defiende el pensamiento de Tomás de Aquino como el más adecuado al cristianismo, marcó la renovación de su pensamiento en lo que se ha dado en llamar neotomismo o neoescolástica. Los principales representantes de la neoescolástica contemporánea son: J. Maréchal, J. Maritain, E. Gilson. Ahora bien: entre los Doctores escolásticos brilla grandemente Santo Tomás de Aquino, Príncipe y Maestro de todos, el cual, como advierte Cayetano, «por haber venerado en gran manera los antiguos Doctores sagrados, obtuvo de algún modo la inteligencia de todos» *. Sus doctrinas, como miembros dispersos de un cuerpo, reunió y congregó en uno Tomás, dispuso con orden admirable, y de tal modo las aumentó con nuevos principios, que con razón y justicia es tenido por singular apoyo de la Iglesia católica; de dócil y penetrante ingenio, de memoria fácil y tenaz, de vida integérrima, amador únicamente de la verdad, riquísimo en la ciencia divina y humana, comparado al sol, animó al mundo con el calor de sus virtudes, y le iluminó con esplendor. No hay parte de la filosofía que no haya tratado aguda y a la vez sólidamente: trató de las leyes del raciocinio, de Dios y de las substancias incorpóreas, del hombre y de otras cosas sensibles, de los actos humanos y de sus principios, de tal modo, que no se echan de menos en él, ni la abundancia de cuestiones, ni la oportuna disposición de las partes, ni la firmeza de los principios o la robustez de los argumentos, ni la claridad y propiedad del lenguaje, ni cierta facilidad de explicar las cosas abstrusas. Añádese a esto que el Doctor Angélico indagó las conclusiones filosóficas en las razones y principios de las cosas, los que se extienden muy latamente, y encierran como en su seno las semillas de casi infinitas verdades, que habían de abrirse con fruto abundantísimo por los maestros posteriores. Habiendo empleado este método de filosofía, consiguió haber vencido él solo los errores de los tiempos pasados, y haber suministrado armas invencibles, para refutar los errores que perpetuamente se han de renovar en los siglos futuros. Además, distinguiendo muy bien la razón de la fe, como es justo, y asociándolas, sin embargo amigablemente, conservó los derechos de una y otra, proveyó a su dignidad de tal suerte, que la razón elevada a la mayor altura en alas de Tomás, ya casi no puede levantarse a regiones más sublimes, ni la fe puede casi esperar de la razón más y más poderosos auxilios que los que hasta aquí ha conseguido por Santo Tomás de Aquino. Por estas razones, hombres doctísimos en las edades pasadas, y dignísimos de alabanza por su saber teológico y filosófico, buscando con indecible afán los volúmenes inmortales de Tomás, se consagraron a su angélica sabiduría, no tanto para perfeccionarle en ella, cuanto para ser totalmente por ella sustentados. Es un hecho constante que casi todos los fundadores y legisladores de las órdenes religiosas mandaron a sus compañeros estudiar las doctrinas de Santo Tomás, y adherirse a ellas religiosamente, disponiendo que a nadie fuese lícito impunemente separarse, ni aun en lo más mínimo, de las huellas de tan gran Maestro. Y dejando a un lado la familia dominicana, que con derecho indisputable se gloria de este su sumo Doctor, están obligados a esta ley los Benedictinos, los Carmelitas, los Agustinos, los Jesuitas y otras muchas órdenes sagradas, como los estatutos de cada una nos lo manifiestan. Y en este lugar, con indecible placer recuerda el alma aquellas celebérrimas Academias y escuelas que en otro tiempo florecieron en Europa, a saber: la parisiense, la salmanticense, la complutense, la duacense, la tolosana, la lovaniense, la patavina, la boloniana, la napolitana, la coimbricense y otras muchas. Nadie ignora que la fama de éstas creció en cierto modo con el tiempo, y que las sentencias que se les pedían cuando se agitaban gravísimas cuestiones, tenían mucha autoridad entre los sabios. Pues bien, es cosa fuera de duda que en aquellos grandes emporios del saber humano, como en su reino, dominó como príncipe Tomás, y que los ánimos de todos, tanto maestros como discípulos, descansaron con admirable concordia en el magisterio y autoridad del Doctor Angélico. . Epoca Moderna Grandes Filósofos de la Edad Moderna. En la edad Media el pensamiento cristiano tuvo una influencia preponderante; primero se desarrolló la filosofía de San Buenaventura, quien asumió una posición tajantemente dualista y platónica del cuerpo y del alma. Sin embargo, su platonismo, en opinión de Leahey, terminó por ser superado por el aristotelismo de Tomás de Aquino. Este se esforzó por reconciliar el naturalismo científico de Aristóteles con las enseñanzas de la Iglesia. Según Leahey, "Tomás de Aquino acabó arruinando la síntesis medieval pues su filosofía no fue una búsqueda sin trabas de la verdad, sino una ciencia cristiana, limitada por las fronteras de la creencia". El mismo autor considera que la obra de Tomás de Aquino marca la culminación de la síntesis Medieval y el inicio de la separación entre razón y revelación. Después de la influencia de los filósofos cristianos del medio, aparecieron los grandes filósofos de la edad moderna del siglo XVI. En este siglo se crearon concepciones filosóficas abiertamente nuevas, que inclusive prescindieron de los autores clásicos. Entre los filósofos más connotados se encuentra Rene Descartes (1596 - 1650). Descartes elaboró una concepción dualista, mecanicista y racionalista del ser humano. Se basó en su aforismo "pienso, luego existo". Descartes encontró la fuente de la verdad en su propia razón innata, por lo que se le considera fundamentador del racionalismo moderno. No obstante su enconado racionalismo, fue un psicólogo especulativo. En opinión de Mueller, su mecanicismo lo llevó al estudio empírico del ser humano a través de un enfoque psicofisiológico. Boring también lo reconoce como el iniciador de la psicología fisiológica de los reflejos, pues fue el primero que empezó a estudiar este tipo de fenómenos en el ser humano. Pascal (1623 - 1662), en opinión de Leahey, puede ser considerado precursor de los existencialistas modernos por su énfasis en los sentimientos religiosos y en la inconsistencia, malestar e inquietud de la condición humana. También se le considera un agudo observador fenomenológico y uno de los primeros genios religiosos (Hirschenberger, 1961). Pero su aportación a la psicología es más notable ya que estableció el símil mente humana - máquina de procesamiento de información (hoy computadora). Este concepto contribuyó a la aplicación que se hace actualmente del modelo cibernético a la psicología. En contraposición a Descartes, la diferencia entre el hombre y el animal no es la razón, sino el libre albedrío. Spinoza (1652 - 1677) formuló una filosofía que identificaba a Dios con la naturaleza y preconizó una visión monista del ser humano. La mente no es algo separado del cuerpo, sino que es producida por procesos cerebrales; mente y cuerpo son una sola cosa. Su concepción psicológica presenta un loable parecido a la psicología experimental moderna, ya que abogó por una ciencia psicológica que desentrañara las causas de la conducta a través de los determinantes psicológicos y naturales. También se puede afirmar que anticipa a los teóricos modernos cognoscitivas y del autocontrol, "pues aunque no somos libres, la acción y el pensamiento correctos dependen del control de las emociones corporales a través de la razón." El período de estos grandes pensadores de la edad moderna se vio enriquecido con la aparición de la tradición empirista británica, que resultó ser la antítesis de los racionalistas comentados. Los más importantes fueron los ingleses Hobbes y Locke. Hobbes (158 – 1679), considerado el primer empirista. Enfatizó que todo conocimiento surge de la percepción sensorial. Su aportación más importante a la psicología fue considerar que el lenguaje y el pensamiento se hallan íntimamente relacionados y son quizá incluso idénticos. Esta posición resulta fundamental para actuales investigadores y terapeutas que sustentan que la forma como “uno se habla sí mismo” y la forma como una persona se considera a sí misma y piensa de sí y los demás determinan sus emociones y conductas (por ejemplo, Ellis, 1963; Beck, 1976; Meichenbaum, 1977). Locke (1632 – 1704) fue por su parte, el impulsor definitivo del empirismo. Su objeto de estudios es que es más el cómo que el qué del conocimiento mental. Leahey escribe: “''Locke aportó, pues, el espíritu científico a la filosofía, extirpándole la metafísica, con el fin de asegurarse de lo que puede ser conocido empíricamente sobre la mente humana... A partir de él, el examen de la mente humana misma se vuelve importante, reemplazando a la especulación metafísica sobre lo que no puede ser conocido”''. A pesar de lo anterior, Locke no restó importancia a las facultades del pensamiento, al que concibió como un complejo dispositivo de procesamiento de información, preparado para convertir los materiales de la experiencia en conocimiento humano organizado; en este sentido preludió también a los actuales modelos cibernéticos aplicados a la psicología. Casi contemporáneo a los ingleses Hobbes y Locke sobresale en Alemania el racionalista Leibniz (1646 – 1716) Con su teoría de las monadas (infinitas entidades geométricas dotadas en cierta medida de vida y de algún grado de ciencia) y del paralelismo psicofísico, sentó las bases de la psicología Wundtdiana. También su corolario de que las monadas muestran una tendencia a perfeccionarse a sí mismas, a actualizar su potencial, es un antecedente a las psicologías actuales del desarrollo tanto biológicas como humanistas (Piaget, Rogers, Maslow). Para algunos autores la teoría de Leibniz preludia también los conceptos psicológicos de inconsciente y grados de conciencia, fundamentales en la psicología gestad humanista y en la psicología de Freud. Después de los pioneros filósofos de la Edad Moderna aparecen oros científicos y movimientos ideológicos que han influenciado notoriamente a las escuelas psicológicas contemporáneas. El acontecimiento clave, enfatiza Leahey, lo constituye el triunfo de la ciencia Newtoniana sobre la antigua cosmovisión teológica de raíz medieval. Galileo, Kepler, Descartes y Newton impusieron la idea del orden matemático universal. Ya no se concebía al universo como un objeto de estudio en su acepción conceptual, sino como un objeto de estudio de casos concretos y descifrables matemáticamente. Aunada a esta influencia newtoniana aparece en escena en pleno siglo XIX el revolucionario Charles Darwin. En enfoque newtoniano tuvo un fuerte impacto sobre el filósofo inglés Hume (1711 – 1776). Hume extrapoló el enfoque newtoniano del universo al estudio del ser humano; basándose en Newton, aspiró una ciencia de la naturaleza humana. Del mismo modo como Newton encontró las leyes del movimiento de las estrellas, Hume pretendía haber encontrado las leyes o principios de la naturaleza humana: según él la asociación de ideas es el principio universal de la naturaleza humana. Para Hume el espíritu o mente y los intricados fenómenos mentales no son más que un conjunto de asociaciones de ideas e impresiones surgidas de la experiencia y de las cuales comienza todo lo demás. Hume es considerado también un importante precursor de la psicología de la Adaptación: para él, el conocimiento es un hábito mental y apeló siempre a la continuidad que se da entre los hombres y los animales. Casi contemporáneo a Hume, Hartley (1705 – 1757) funda un programa psicológico diferenciado llamado Asociacionismo: la asociación constituye la operación mental básica. A pesar de que Hartley publicó su trabajo después que Hume, aquel inició la elaboración del asociacionismo mucho antes que éste por lo que se considera a Hartley su fundador. Hartley recibió fuerte influencia de Locke y Newton y procuró seguir de este último sus reglas y metodologías y retomar algunas de sus ideas sobre el funcionamiento fisiológico. Algo muy importante de estos conceptos es que aparentemente la ejecución de ideas y las vibraciones constituyen una ejecución paralela. Watson advierte que esta idea precedió a lo que hoy es llamado “paralelismo fisiológico”. También a largo plazo, comenta Leahey, este asociacionismo dio lugar al análisis de la conducta en términos de hábitos asociados –los nexos E-R de Hull- o de acontecimientos en el tiempo (teoría de reforzamiento de Skinner). También aparece en esta época el movimiento llamado “La Ilustración”. El movimiento fue dirigido por un conjunto de intelectuales (llamados en la actualidad “philosophes”) que se inspiraron en Newton y se fundamentaron en el empirismo de Locke y en al fisiología especulativa de Descartes. Los filósofos se opusieron vehementemente a los dogmas teológicos de la religión cristiana y abogaron siempre por la libertad intelectual. Este movimiento divorció aún más el estudio científico del ser humano de los dogmas religiosos. Entre los “Philosophes” más conocidos se encuentran la Metrie (1709 – 1751) y Helvetius (1715 – 1771). La Metrie dio origen a lo que después se llamó “Vitralismo” (la materia biológica es capaz de autogeneración y movimiento); preconizó una igualdad jerárquica del hombre y la naturaleza; y dejó abierta la puerta a un hedonismo integral, al proclamar que el objeto de la vida es ser feliz. Helvetius, por su lado, proclamó un ambientalismo a ultranza (todo lo que una persona llega a ser es el resultado del ambiente); postuló un principio del placer como impulso fundamental del hombre; y redujo todos los sentimientos, incluidos el amor y el altruismo, a la persecución egoísta del placer y a la evitación del dolor (Leahey, op. cit.). Leahey también reseña la existencia de un movimiento de Ilustración alemán ligereado por Thomasius (1655 – 1728) Tetens (1736 – 1807) y Herder (1744 – 1803). Thomasius y tetens fueron verdaderos empiristas opositores de la metafísica. Herder, por su lado, enfatizó la absoluta singularidad de cada cultura viviente o histórica por lo que se debían de evitar los estilos y actitudes de épocas pasadas o imponer valores de una cultura a otra. Este pensador tuvo gran influencia en la psicología de Wundt. En acuerdo con Leahey, Darwin (1809 – 1882) tuvo el gran mérito de convertir la evolución en una teoría científica, pertrechándola de un mecanismo: la selección natural. Darwin aplicó directamente su teoría de la evolución para comprender al ser humano. Entre sus contribuciones más específicas a la psicología se encuentra el haber llevado a un diario posteriormente publicado el desarrollo de su hijo. Este puede ser considerado como una de las fuentes para el comienzo de la psicología infantil moderna (Watson, op. cit.). Darwin estudió también las expresiones emocionales en animales y en el hombre (Darwin, 1872). Este tratado puede conceptuarse de carácter eminentemente psicológico y como elemental impulsor de las monografías actuales sobre comunicación no verbal (Knapp, 1980). Sin embargo, la influencia de Darwin en la psicología fue de mayor envergadura. El darwinismo influyó no sólo como hipótesis científica, sino además contribuyó en el desarrollo de una nueva concepción filosófica y científica sobre el ser humano. Esta nueva concepción se convertiría en piedra angular de la psicología fundacional de la Adaptación. Una vez aceptada la evolución, cabía preguntarse cómo la mente y la conducta en cuánto distintas a los órganos corporales, ayudan a cada criatura a adaptarse a su entorno. Por otro lado, el darwinismo dio origen y promovió la psicología de las diferencias individuales (hoy psicometría o psicología diferencial), desarrollada posteriormente por su sobrino Galton. Sin embargo, estas posiciones radicales, es decir, el naturalismo radical y cientificismo a ultranza dieron origen a su mismo descrédito entre algunos grandes pensadores y científicos famosos. La reacción consecuente fue el nacimiento de movimientos intelectuales denominados por Leahey “Rebelión Romántica”. El movimiento romántico promovió el surgimiento de varias concepciones importantes, entre ellas la del inconsciente. El filósofo Schopenhauer postuló que la voluntad es la realidad nouménica oculta tras las apariencias. Este concepto de voluntad anticipa al Id de Freud. También, comenta Leahey, prefiguran a Freud aquellos escritores que vieron en los sueños el lenguaje del inconsciente, que sólo precisaba ser descifrado para revelar los secretos del infinito. El influjo de Schopenhauer se evidencia también en la psicología de la conciencia de Wundt, pues éste hace gran hincapié en la capacidad de la mente para organizar su propio contenido, forma de voluntarismo que contrasta radicalmente con la pasividad del asociacionismo (Leahey, op. cit.). Leahey documenta también sobre otros movimientos que al igual que la Rebelión Romántica, pueden considerarse reacciones contra el naturalismo desmedido. Entre éstos se encuentra el Mesmerismo, desarrollado por Mesmer (1734 – 1815) y que posteriormente fue transformado en Hipnotismo de Braid (1795 – 1860); la Frenología, primera psicología fisiológica elaborada por Gall (1758 – 1828) que postula que las facultades de la menteson localizables y que la personalidad depende del contorno del cerebro; y el Espiritualismo e investigación Psíquica de Meyers (1843 – 1905) que consistió en una especie de parapsicología actual. Cada uno de estos movimientos entraña algo de ciencia, magia y religión. Se afirma que estos movimientos brindaron también una vía de acceso a la parte ignota del hombre, consejos prácticos y una esperanza de salvación en este mundo. Posteriormente el mismo psicoanálisis, de acuerdo a los referidos historiadores de la psicología, debe su origen y popularidad a los movimientos de reacción. Kant es considerado también un rebelde romántico. Kant (1724 – 1804) revivió la tradición racionalista y con ello el interés por la metafísica. Fundamentalmente postuló la existencia de ciertas cualidades perceptivas y cognitivas innatas del ser humano, que permiten estructurar activamente la experiencia y la convierten en cognoscible. Kant apenas mostró interés por la psicología, pero elaboró una psicología del sentido común que denominó antropología. Esta la dividió en fisiológica, que se ocupa del cuerpo humano y de su influencia en la mente; y la antropología práctica, interesada por el hombre en cuanto agente moral libre y ciudadano del mundo. En opinión de Watson, Kant puede ser considerado el gran preconizador del nativismo, el cual tendría posterior influencia en la psicología germana. A largo plazo promovió el desarrollo de futuras psicologías dirigidas más al subjetivismo y a la fenomenología, ya que sostuvo que los eventos eran apariencias. Paradójicamente, de acuerdo a Watson, a largo plazo creó también el deseo por hacer psicología experimental y matemática. Pero a corto plazo sus pronunciamientos filosóficos acerca de la mente y la imposibilidad del experimento, bloquearon el avance de la psicología rumbo a su conversión de ciencia experimental. No obstante estos movimientos opositores al naturalismo, éste nunca fue sofocado. Hubieron numerosos pensadores importantes que llevaron adelante el movimiento de la Ilustración. Entre éstos se encuentra Bentham (1748 – 1832) quien elaboró la doctrina motivacional del Utilitarismo. Bentham tuvo como seguidores a James Mill (padre; 1773 – 1836) y John Stuart Mill (hijo; 1806 – 1873) quienes siguieron desarrollando el utilitarismo y el asociacionismo. Comte (1798 – 1857) creó también el positivismo (epistemología que limita el conocimiento a lo que es inmediatamente observable) que implica también una filosofía de la ciencia y de la historia y una religión. Se sabe la gran influencia que tuvo el positivismo en intelectuales y psicólogos norteamericanos. Los ejemplos más claros los tenemos personificados en Watson y Skinner. Después de estos grandes pensadores y movimientos intelectuales, empieza a vislumbrarse el nacimiento de la psicología. La fusión de los movimientos descritos constituye el período de gestación de la psicología como ciencia individual. Immanuel Kant (ɪmanu̯el kant) (Königsberg, Prusia, 22 de abril de 1724 – ibídem, 12 de febrero de 1804) fue un filósofo alemán de la Ilustración. Es el primero y más importante representante del idealismo alemán y está considerado como uno de los pensadores más influyentes de la Europa moderna y de la filosofía universal. Entre sus escritos más destacados se encuentra la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%ADtica_de_la_raz%C3%B3n_pura Crítica de la razón pura]'' (Kritik der reinen Vernunft), calificada generalmente como un punto de inflexión en la historia de la filosofía y el inicio de la filosofía moderna. En ella se investiga la estructura misma de la razón. Así mismo se propone que la metafísica tradicional puede ser reinterpretada a través de la epistemología, ya que podemos encarar problemas metafísicos al entender la fuente y los límites del conocimiento. Sus otras obras principales son la Crítica de la razón práctica, centrada en la ética; la Crítica del juicio, en la que investiga acerca de la estética y la teleología y ''La metafísica de las costumbres que indaga en la filosofía del Derecho y del Estado. Kant adelantó importantes trabajos en los campos de la ciencia, el derecho, la moral, la religión y la historia, inclusive creía haber logrado un compromiso entre el empirismo y el racionalismo. Planteando la primera que todo se adquiere a través de la experiencia mientras que la segunda mantiene que la razón juega un papel importante. Kant argumentaba que la experiencia, los valores y el significado mismo de la vida serán completamente subjetivos sin haber sido primero subsumidos a la razón pura, y que usar la razón sin aplicarla a la experiencia, nos llevará inevitablemente a ilusiones teóricas. El pensamiento kantiano fue muy influyente en la Alemania de su tiempo, llevando la filosofía más allá del debate entre el empirismo y el racionalismo. Fichte, Schelling, Hegel y Schopenhauer se vieron a sí mismos expandiendo y complementando el sistema kantiano de manera que justificaban el idealismo alemán. Hoy en día, Kant continúa teniendo una gran influencia en la filosofía analítica y continental. Biografía Immanuel Kant fue bautizado como Emanuel pero cambió su nombre a Immanuel tras aprender hebreo.[] Nació en 1724 en Königsberg (desde 1945, Kaliningrado, Rusia). Era el cuarto de nueve hermanos, de los cuales sólo cinco alcanzaron la adolescencia. Pasó toda su vida dentro o en los alrededores de su ciudad natal, la capital de Prusia Oriental en esa época, sin viajar jamás más allá de 150 km de Königsberg.[ ]Su padre Johann Georg Kant (1682–1746) era un artesano alemán de Memel, en aquel tiempo la ciudad más al nordeste de Prusia (ahora Klaipėda, Lituania). Su madre Anna Regina Reuter (1697–1737), nacida en Núremberg, era la hija de un fabricante escocés de sillas de montar. En su juventud, Kant fue un estudiante constante, aunque no espectacular. Creció en un hogar pietista que ponía énfasis en una intensa devoción religiosa, la humildad personal y una interpretación literal de la Biblia. Por consiguiente, Kant recibió una educación severa —estricta, punitiva y disciplinaria— que favorecía la enseñanza del latín y la religión por encima de las matemáticas y las ciencias. Últimas obras de Kant Kant publicó una segunda edición de la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%ADtica_de_la_raz%C3%B3n_pura Crítica de la razón pura] en 1787, revisando en profundidad las primeras partes del libro. La mayoría de sus posteriores obras se centraron en otras áreas de la filosofía. Continuó desarrollando su filosofía moral, especialmente en la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%ADtica_de_la_raz%C3%B3n_pr%C3%A1ctica Crítica de la razón práctica] (Kritik der praktischen Vernunft, conocida como la segunda Crítica) de 1788 y la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metaf%C3%ADsica_de_las_costumbres Metafísica de las costumbres] (Metaphysik der Sitten) de 1797. La [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%ADtica_del_juicio Crítica del juicio] (Kritik der Urteilskraft, la tercera Crítica) de 1790 aplicaba el sistema kantiano a la Estética y la teleología. También escribió varios ensayos algo populares sobre historia, religión, política y otros temas. Estas obras fueron bien recibidas por los contemporáneos de Kant y confirmaron su posición preeminente en la filosofía del siglo XVIII. Había varias revistas dedicadas únicamente a defender y criticar la filosofía kantiana. Pero, a pesar de su éxito, las tendencias filosóficas se movían en otra dirección. Muchos de los discípulos más importantes de Kant (incluyendo a Reinhold, Beck y Fichte) transformaron la posición kantiana en formas de idealismo cada vez más radicales. Esto marcó la aparición del Idealismo alemán. Kant se opuso a estos desarrollos y denunció públicamente a Fichte en una carta abierta[] en 1799. Fue uno de sus últimos actos filosóficos. La salud de Kant, mala desde hacía mucho tiempo, empeoró, y murió en Königsberg el 12 de febrero de 1804, murmurando la palabra «Genug» («suficiente», «basta») antes de expirar.[] Su inacabada obra final, el fragmentario [http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Opus_postumum&action=edit&redlink=1 Opus postumum], fue (como su título sugiere) publicada póstumamente. Han surgido una variedad de creencias populares con respecto a la vida de Kant. A menudo se sostiene, por ejemplo, que Kant maduró tardíamente, que sólo se convirtió en un filósofo importante a sus cincuenta y tantos años después de rechazar sus anteriores puntos de vista. Aunque es cierto que Kant escribió sus mejores obras relativamente tarde en su vida, hay una tendencia a infravalorar el valor de sus obras anteriores. Los estudios recientes sobre Kant han dedicado más atención a estos escritos «precríticos» y se ha reconocido una cierta continuidad con sus obras maduras. Muchos de los mitos comunes acerca de las peculiaridades personales de Kant se enumeran, explican y refutan en la introducción del traductor inglés Goldthwait de las [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Observaciones_sobre_el_sentimiento_de_lo_bello_y_lo_sublime Observaciones sobre el sentimiento de lo bello y lo sublime].[] A menudo se sostiene que Kant vivió una vida muy estricta y previsible, lo que lleva a la historia a menudo repetida de que sus vecinos ponían los relojes en hora cuando daba sus paseos diarios.[] De nuevo, esto es cierto sólo en parte. Mientras fue joven, Kant fue una persona muy sociable y un apasionado de los convites durante la mayor parte de su vida. No se casó nunca. Únicamente en una época más avanzada de su vida, la influencia de su amigo, el comerciante inglés Joseph Green, hizo que Kant adoptara un estilo de vida más regular.[ PENSAMIENTO Todo aquel que se ocupe de filosofía moderna no puede dejar de lado a Kant; tal vez haya que decir lo mismo de todo aquel que se ocupe de filosofía. Su obra es típicamente alemana, muy elaborada y un tanto nebulosa. Encerrado en su gabinete, donde pasó su larga vida de casi 80 años, cuidaba poco el filósofo del mundo banal, aun cuando lo frecuentaba con placer. Encasillado en su subjetividad, a la manera de Descartes, da a sus teorías una dirección muy distinta a la del filósofo francés. Descartes se adentra en su yo, pero ha de encontrar el camino para elevarse a Dios, y a un tiempo, para dar certidumbre al mundo físico o de la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Descartes res extensa]. Kant, encerrado en un mundo fenoménico, ha de descalificar la posibilidad de contactar a las cosas en sí mismas. Sean las del mundo, la de Dios, la del alma. La filosofía de Kant no niega la existencia de Dios, ni un orden moral, ni la realidad pensable de un mundo físico. Lo que niega salvo en lo moral es que la razón humana pueda trascender y llegar a esos entes en sí mismos: sean el «mundo», «Dios» o el «alma». Además Kant constituyó la idea de que el mundo, el sol y todos los planetas son complementarios unos con otros. Kant parte de la conciencia, de las representaciones fenoménicas del yo. Sean provenientes del mundo externo o interno. Y se aboca, desde un principio, a la estética trascendental. Kant entiende por sensación el efecto de un objeto sobre la facultad representativa, en cuanto somos afectados por él. Se entiende que se prescinde por completo de la naturaleza del objeto afectante y que solamente se presta atención al efecto que se produce en nosotros, en lo puramente subjetivo. La intuición empírica es una percepción cualquiera que refleja a un objeto, y así el conocimiento es considerado como un medio. La intuición empírica es la que se refiere a un objeto, pero por medio de la sensación. El fenómeno es el objeto indeterminado de la intuición empírica. El árbol puede afectarnos y de él tenemos una representación fenoménica. Nada podemos saber del árbol en sí. La realidad de la cosa, en ella misma, es un noúmeno no alcanzable. Estética trascendental En la [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%ADtica_de_la_raz%C3%B3n_pura Crítica de la razón pura] se parte, asumiendo los resultados del empirismo, afirmando el valor primordial que se le da a la experiencia, en tanto esta permite presentar y conocer a los objetos, desde la percepción sensible o intuición (Anschauung). La capacidad de recibir representaciones se llama sensibilidad, y es una receptividad, pues los objetos vienen dados por esta. La capacidad que tenemos de pensar los objetos dados por la sensibilidad se llama entendimiento. Las intuiciones que se refieren a un objeto dado por las sensaciones se llaman intuiciones empíricas y el objeto sensible es llamado fenómeno (término de origen griego que significa «aquello que aparece»). Asimismo a las representaciones en las que no se encuentra nada perteneciente a la sensación se las llama puras. Se sigue que la ciencia de la sensibilidad es llamada Estética trascendental, que forma parte de la Doctrina Trascendental de los Elementos en la Crítica de la razón pura. El empleo del término «Estética» en Kant difiere del uso que hizo Alexander Gottlieb Baumgarten del mismo término, en cuanto ciencia de lo bello. El uso de Kant es en realidad más fiel a la etimología (αισθητική, aisthetike, viene de αἴσθησις, aisthesis, que significa 'sensación, sensibilidad') pero el de Baumgarten tuvo mejor fortuna. La Estética trascendental muestra que, a pesar de la naturaleza receptiva de la sensibilidad, existen en ella unas condiciones [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_priori a priori] que nos permiten conocer, mediante el entendimiento, los objetos dados por el sentido externo (intuición). Estas condiciones son el espacio y el tiempo. Para que las sensaciones sean referidas a objetos externos, o alguna cosa que ocupe un lugar distinto del nuestro, y, asimismo, para poder entender los objetos como exteriores los unos a los otros, como situados en lugares diversos, es necesario que tengamos «antes» la representación del espacio, que servirá de base a las intuiciones. De lo que se infiere que la representación del espacio no puede derivar de la relación de los fenómenos ofrecidos por la experiencia. Todo lo contrario: es absolutamente necesario dar por sentado de manera a priori esta representación de espacio como dada para que la experiencia fenoménica sea posible. El espacio, argumenta Kant, no puede ser un concepto del entendimiento puesto que los conceptos empíricos se elaboran sobre los objetos ya intuidos de forma sensible en el espacio y el tiempo; el espacio, como intuición, es anterior a cualquier intuición de objeto, anterior a cualquier experiencia; por eso, dice Kant, es una intuición pura. 'Ética' La ética kantiana está contenida en lo que se ha denominado como sus tres obras éticas: Fundamentación de la Metafísica de las costumbres, Crítica de la razón práctica y Metafísica de las costumbres. Kant se caracterizó por la búsqueda de una ética o principios con el carácter de universalidad que posee la ciencia. Para la consecución de dichos principios Kant separó las éticas en: éticas empíricas (todas las anteriores a él) y éticas formales (ética de Kant). Este nuevo planteamiento acerca de la ética hace de Kant el padre de la filosofía moderna. La razón teórica formula juicios frente a la razón práctica que formula imperativos. Estos serán los pilares en los que se fundamenta la ética formal kantiana. La ética debe ser universal y, por tanto, vacía de contenido empírico, pues de la experiencia no se puede extraer conocimiento universal. Debe, además, ser a priori, es decir, anterior a la experiencia y autónoma, esto es, que la ley le viene dada desde dentro del propio individuo y no desde fuera. Los imperativos de esta ley deben ser categóricos y no hipotéticos que son del tipo «Si quieres A, haz B». En contraposición a la ética a Kant se encuentra la ética de Santo Tomás de Aquino. El imperativo categórico tiene tres formulaciones: #«Obra sólo según una máxima tal, que puedas querer al mismo tiempo que se torne en ley universal».[ #«Obra de tal modo que trates a la humanidad, tanto en tu persona como en la de cualquier otro, siempre como un fin y nunca solamente como un medio».[ #«Obra como si por medio de tus máximas fueras siempre un miembro legislador en un reino universal de los fines».[ Kant sintetiza su pensamiento, y en general «el campo de la filosofía en sentido cosmopolita», en tres preguntas: ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué puedo saber?, ¿Qué me está permitido esperar?, que pueden resumirse en una sola: ¿Qué es el hombre? A la primera interrogante trata de dar respuesta la moral. A la segunda, el análisis de la Crítica de la razón pura en torno de las posibilidades y límites del conocimiento humano. A la tercera trata de responder la religión. Kant concluye su estudio epistemológico haciendo especial hincapié en la importancia del deber, que es donde reside la virtud de toda acción. Al hacer coincidir la máxima de cualquier acción con la ley práctica, el ser humano habrá encontrado el principio objetivo y universal del obrar. Filosofía de la historia' Los escritos de Kant sobre filosofía de la historia forman tan sólo una parte menor de su amplia producción. Sin embargo, su impacto será importante, especialmente por su influencia sobre las filosofías de la historia de pensadores posteriores de gran importancia como Marx y Hegel. El aporte decisivo de Kant a la filosofía de la historia es su Idea para una historia universal en clave cosmopolita (Idee zu einer allgemeinen Geschichte in weltbürgerlicher Absicht) de 1784. La concepción histórica de Kant está inspirada por la idea aristotélica de la fisis, es decir, por la concepción de una naturaleza de las cosas, una esencia que se despliega y que contiene en sí tanto la necesidad como las leyes básicas del desarrollo. Se trata de la idea de una potencialidad (potentia) que a través de su propio proceso natural de desarrollo (fisis) llega a hacerse realidad o actualidad (actus). De esta manera se alcanza la entelequia o fin del desarrollo. Kant transformará esta idea en la base de una visión progresiva de la historia totalmente ajena al pensamiento griego clásico. Según Kant, una ley inmanente del progreso, dictada por la necesidad de la naturaleza de alcanzar sus fines, rige la historia aparentemente absurda y antojadiza de la especie humana, elevándola sucesivamente “desde el nivel inferior de la animalidad hasta el nivel supremo de la humanidad.”[] La tarea del filósofo es, justamente, “descubrir en ese absurdo decurso de las cosas humanas una intención de la Naturaleza, a partir de la cual sea posible una historia de criaturas tales que, sin conducirse con arreglo a un plan propio, sí lo hagan conforme a un determinado plan de la Naturaleza.”[] Según Kant, el hombre comparte, como especie, el destino teleológico o determinado por su fin que Aristóteles vio como la ley de desarrollo de todo lo natural: “Todas las disposiciones naturales de una criatura están destinadas a desarrollarse alguna vez completamente y con arreglo a un fin En el hombre aquellas disposiciones naturales, que tienden al uso de la razón, deben desarrollarse por completo en la especie, mas no en el individuo.”[] Esta es la fuerza que actúa entre bastidores con el fin de desplegar todas las potencialidades humanas y los individuos o los pueblos no son más que sus instrumentos inconscientes: “Poco imaginan los hombres (en tanto que individuos e incluso como pueblos) que, al perseguir cada cual su propia intención según su parecer y a menudo en contra de los otros, siguen sin advertirlo, como un hilo conductor, la intención de la Naturaleza, que les es desconocida, y trabajan en pro de la misma.” Esta idea de una fuerza oculta que actúa como motor e “hilo conductor” de una historia cuyo verdadero sentido no es comprendido por sus protagonistas directos no es sino una “naturalización aristotélica” de la idea de la Providencia y será central tanto en la visión de la historia de Hegel como en la de Marx. Hegel reemplazará las leyes de la naturaleza de Kant por las de la lógica o razón y Marx pondrá a las fuerzas productivas en su lugar, pero la estructura mental diseñada por Kant permanecerá, en su esencia, intacta. Ahora bien, el parentesco entre estos tres pensadores va mucho más allá de esto. Kant concibe también la historia como un proceso triádico o dividido en tres fases, que va desde el estado de animalidad, pasando por un largo desarrollo lleno de dolor, conflictos y luchas hasta llegar al fin de la historia, que será un estado de perfección que el mismo Kant define como quiliasmo, que no es sino el sinónimo de raíz griega de milenio (el Reino de Cristo sobre la Tierra que, según el Apocalipsis bíblico, durará mil años): “Se puede considerar la historia de la especie humana en su conjunto como la ejecución de un plan oculto de la Naturaleza para llevar a cabo una constitución interior y –a tal fin– exteriormente perfecta, como el único estado en el que puede desarrollar plenamente todas sus disposiciones en la humanidad Como se ve, la filosofía también puede tener su quiliasmo”.[] En un pasaje de otra obra, Kant se expresa de una forma aún más cargada de simbolismo milenarista: “Cuando la especie humana haya alcanzado su pleno destino y su perfección más alta posible, se constituirá el Reino de Dios sobre la tierra”. De lo hasta aquí dicho sería, sin embargo, un serio error sacar la conclusión de que el gran filósofo de Königsberg hubiese sido un pensador milenarista en el verdadero sentido militante y revolucionario de la palabra. Para ello le faltan muchos de los elementos más esenciales y dinámicos del pensamiento milenarista tal como se estructuraba en el pensamiento medioeval o se estructurará en el marxismo venidero. El anuncio del milenio es algo distante en Kant, casi teórico. Siempre que proclama su fe en un estado venidero de perfección o quiliasmo agrega frases como la siguiente: “si bien sólo cabe esperarlo tras el transcurso de muchos siglos”. La adhesión a lo que el mismo Kant en otro escrito caracteriza como “la concepción quiliástica de la historia”[] va unida a una sobria y a veces sombría descripción de la situación y posibilidades actuales de hombre y, más importante aún, sobre su naturaleza esencialmente imperfecta tal como nos lo recuerda su famosa frase sobre el madero torcido del cual está hecho lo humano y del cual nada recto puede tallarse. El de Kant no es, por tanto, sino un “utopismo light”, suave y lejano, una premisa metodológica más que otra cosa, y por ello incapaz de despertar las esperanzas y energías revolucionarias de sus contemporáneos. Sin embargo, su herencia no tardaría en evolucionar hacia la actualización (con Hegel) y el intento de realización revolucionaria (con Marx) del sueño de una realización plena de las potencialidades humanas en una sociedad sin conflictos ni contradicciones. En el mismo sentido faltan en Kant los componentes esenciales de los mitos movilizadores centrales del milenarismo y las utopías revolucionarias en torno a una “Edad de Oro” perdida y a una especie de paraíso venidero. A la famosa Edad de Oro le dedica todo un ensayo en 1786 titulado Probable inicio de la historia humana (Muthmaßlicher Anfang der Menschengeschichte), calificándola allí de un “espectro” que sólo sirve para alentar el “vano anhelo” de su restauración. El comienzo de la historia es para Kant algo tan alejado de toda quimera como lo es la pura y bruta animalidad. La verdadera historia la historia de la lenta y difícil humanización del hombre, es decir, de su auto constitución en un ser moral y libre comienza con el primer paso desde esta animalidad hacia la moralidad o, lo que es lo mismo, con la irrupción de la libertad, que saca al hombre de la existencia meramente instintiva propia del estado puro de naturaleza. Pero con la libertad llega no sólo el bien sino también el mal[] y, según la enumeración de Kant, “la discordia”, “la propiedad del suelo”, “la desigualdad entre los hombres, el “constante peligro de guerra”, “la más abyecta esclavitud” y “los vicios”. Tan desolador es este panorama que Kant, en el mismo ensayo, debe hacer grandes esfuerzos para combatir aquel “descontento con la Providencia” y la desesperanza a que toda esta evidencia puede llevar. Finalmente está, si bien “en un horizonte muy lejano”, el “fin final” de la historia y de la naturaleza humana, el estado de perfección o el Reino de Dios sobre la tierra, pero la descripción de Kant del mismo es un verdadero anticlímax: se trata de la moralidad y la legalidad, del hombre que vive de acuerdo al imperativo categórico y ata definitivamente su animalidad con las cadenas de una conducta moral voluntariamente asumida. Esto está, obviamente, a años luz de los sueños mesiánicos de la mayoría de los partidarios más utópicos de la idea del progreso acerca del advenimiento de una sociedad de total libertad, hermandad y comunidad. Nada hay en Kant que de manera alguna se acerque al delirio de los “espíritus libres” del milenarismo medieval, al “hombre nuevo” del comunismo venidero o al sueño nazi del Tercer Reich como una comunidad superior en base a una “raza superior”. EDITADO POR Juan Luis León Godinez y Luis Alberto López Nieto Epoca Contemporanea 'POSITIVISMO' Positivismo: esta palabra fue incluida en el lenguaje filosófico y científico por Augusto Comte. Para designar el movimiento intelectual que él creía haber iniciado El Positivismo es una corriente o escuela filosófica que afirma que el único conocimiento auténtico es el conocimiento científico, y que tal conocimiento solamente puede surgir de la afirmación positiva de las teorías a través del método científico. El positivismo deriva de la epistemología que surge en Francia a inicios del siglo XIX de la mano del pensador francés Augusto Comte. y del británico John Stuart Mill y se extiende y desarrolla por el resto de Europa en la segunda mitad de dicho siglo. Según esta escuela, todas las actividades filosóficas y científicas deben efectuarse únicamente en el marco del análisis de los hechos reales verificados por la experiencia. Esta epistemología surge como manera de legitimar el estudio científico naturalista del ser humano, tanto individual como colectivamente. Según distintas versiones, la necesidad de estudiar científicamente al ser humano nace debido a la experiencia sin parangón que fue la Revolución, que obligó por primera vez a ver a la sociedad y al individuo como objetos de estudio científico Esta corriente tiene como características diferenciadoras la defensa de un monismo metodológico(teoría que afirma que hay un solo método aplicable en todas las ciencias). Creen que tiene que haber una unidad de método a pesar de que haya una diversidad de objetos. La explicación científica ha de tener la misma forma en cualquier ciencia si se aspira a ser ciencia, específicamente el método de estudio de las ciencias físico-naturales. A su vez, el objetivo del conocimiento para el positivismo es explicar causalmente los fenómenos por medio de leyesgenerales y universales, lo que le lleva a considerar a la razón como medio para otros fines (razón instrumental). La forma que tiene de conocer es inductiva, despreciando la creación de teorías a partir de principios que no han sido percibidos objetivamente. En metodología histórica, el positivismo prima fundamentalmente las pruebas documentadas, minusvalorando las interpretaciones generales, por lo que los trabajos de esta naturaleza suelen tener excesiva acumulación documental y escasa síntesis interpretativa. Auguste Comte. formuló a mediados del siglo XIX la idea de la creación de la sociología como ciencia que tiene a la sociedad como su objeto de estudio. La sociología sería un conocimiento libre de todas las relaciones con la filosofía y basada en datos empíricos en igual medida que las ciencias naturales Una de sus propuestas más destacadas es la de la investigación empírica para la comprensión de los fenómenos sociales, de la estructura y el cambio social (razón por la que se le considera padre de la sociología como disciplina científica). Comte. presenta a la historia humana en tres fases o estados: '1.'Estado teológico o mágico: corresponde a la infancia de la humanidad; en esta época las personas dan explicaciones mágicas de los fenómenos naturales, utilizan categorías antropológicas para comprender el mundo y técnicas mágicas para dominarlo. '2.'Estado metafísico o filosófico: las explicaciones son racionales, se busca el porqué de las cosas, y se sustituye a los dioses por entidades abstractas y términos metafísicos. '3.'Estado científico o positivo: es la definitiva. El conocimiento se basa en la observación y la experiencia, y se expresa con el recurso de lamatemática. Se busca el conocimiento de las Leyes de la Naturaleza para su dominio técnico. Además afirma que no es posible alcanzar un conocimiento de realidades que estén más allá de lo dado, de lo positivo, y niega que la filosofía pueda dar información acerca del mundo: esta tarea corresponde exclusivamente a las ciencias. Entre las corrientes positivistas se puede mencionar al positivismo ideológico, al empiriocriticismo, al positivismo metodológico o conceptual al positivismo analítico, al positivismo sociológico, al positivismo realista y al neopositivismo (empirismo lógico o neopositivismo lógico). En el campo del Derecho el denominado positivismo Jurídico o iuspositivismo, no tiene una relación directa con el positivismo filosófico, sino con el concepto de Derecho positivo (la consideración del Derecho como creación del ser humano). En el campo de la psicología se puede mencionar al Conductismo o Psicología conductista, como pioneros en la aplicación de la metodología científica al estudio de la conducta humana. Actualmente en la Psicología conviven múltiples escuelas, muchas de las cuales se basan en el positivismo para el estudio del ser humano. Entre dichas escuelas o enfoques destacan el Cognitivo-Conductual, el enfoque Sistémico, o la recientemente llamada Psicoterapia de Tercera Generación (enfoque que sin abandonar el positivismo, incorpora variables más ideográficas al estudio del ser humano) CARACTERES GENERALES 'a)' el rechazo de la metafísica y de toda proposición no vinculada con hechos constatados. 'b)' el rechazo de los juicios de valor, en cuanto no se apoyan en certezas y en leyes científicas. 'c)' el empirismo, único medio de llevar a cabo observaciones sistemáticas y ciertas, para deducir conclusiones válidas. 'd)' el fenomenalismo, que sólo acepta la experiencia obtenida por la observación de los fenómenos. Como se ve el positivismo es, sobre todo, una actitud frente al problema del conocimiento y la expresión más clara del espíritu cientificista del siglo XIX. ( Editado por: Mariela Heredia, Georgina ledesma) Filosofos del siglo xx Filosofía latinoamericana El término Filosofía latinoamericana hace referencia a un proyecto filosófico que propugna por una contextualización de la filosofía en el ámbito latinoamericano y no, como podría inferirse, al conjunto amplio de corrientes filosóficas practicadas en los distintos países de América Latina. Historia El proyecto de elaborar una filosofía propia, anclada en la idiosincrasia y en las realidades latinoamericanas, se desarrolló durante el siglo XX en tres vertientes diferentes: 1) la vertiente ontológica, también llamada "americanismo filosófico", que reflexiona sobre la identidad nacional o continental; 2) la vertiente historicista, que busca una comprensión filosófica de la historia de América Latina y la formulación de una historia de las ideas en el continente; 3) la vertiente liberacionista, más conocida como "filosofía de la liberación", que reflexiona sobre las condiciones para la emancipación política, económica y cultural de los pueblos latinoamericanos. La vertiente ontológica El nacimiento de la primera vertiente, también llamada “americanismo filosófico”, puede rastrearse hasta las primeras décadas del siglo XX en México, como fruto del ambiente nacionalista que había generado la revolución mexicana. La revolución de 1910, con su carácter nacionalista, antiimperialista y antioligárquico, promovió en México una reflexión sobre el “ser” del hombre mexicano y latinoamericano, que se tradujo en una serie de ensayos literarios con pretensiones filosóficas, como por ejemplo La raza cósmica. Misión de la raza Iberoamericana (1925) e Indología: una interpretación de la cultura iberoamericana (1926), ambos escritos por José Vasconcelos Calderón. Pero es en el libro de Samuel RamosEl perfil del hombre y la cultura en México (1934) donde puede apreciarse una primera configuración del proyecto de una filosofía sobre lo mexicano. También es importante la creación del Grupo Hiperión, conformado por filósofos como Emilio Uranga, Jorge Portillo, Luis Villoro y Joaquín Sánchez McGregor. De este grupo se destaca la obra de Uranga Análisis del ser mexicano (1952). Partiendo entonces de México, el americanismo filosófico generó toda una serie de obras en todo el continente, cuya influencia se extendió durante casi cuatro décadas (1930-1970) y de las que pueden destacarse las siguientes: La seducción de la barbarie. Análisis herético de un continente mestizo (1953) y América profunda (1962) del argentino Rodolfo Kusch; América Bifronte. Ensayo de ontología y filosofía de la historia (1961) del también argentino Alberto Caturelli; Pueblo continente (1937) del peruano Antenor Orrego; El problema de América (1959) del venezolano Ernesto Maíz Vallenilla; El sentimiento de lo humano en América (1951) del chileno Félix Schwartzmann; La invención de América. Investigación acerca de la estructura histórica del nuevo mundo y del sentido de su devenir (1958) del mexicano Edmundo O'Gorman y La filosofía de lo mexicano (1960) de Abelardo Villegas. Todas estas obras generaron un sonado debate en todo el continente acerca de la existencia o no existencia de una filosofía originalmente latinoamericana, que se reflejó en textos como Filosofía argentina (1940) de Alejandro Korn; Sobre la filosofía en Iberoamérica (1940) de Francisco Romero; ¿Hay una filosofía iberoamericana? (1948) de RizieriFrondizi; ¿Cuáles son los grandes temas de la filosofía latinoamericana? (1958) de Victoria Caturla de Bru; El problema de la filosofía hispánica (1961) de Eduardo Nicol; Filosofía española en América (1967) de José Luis Abellán y La filosofía Iberoamericana (1968) de Francisco Larroyo. La vertiente historicista Esta segunda ramificación se origina también en México y es impulsada inicialmente por la influencia del filósofo español José Ortega y Gasset a través de su discípulo José Gaos, quien llega a México a finales de los años treinta como refugiado a causa de la guerra civil española. Adoptando las tesis historicistas de su maestro, Gaos delinea el proyecto de reconstruir la historia de las ideas como base para elaborar una Filosofía en lengua española, título de su importante libro publicado en 1945. Pero no hay duda de que la gran figura del historicismo latinoamericano es Leopoldo Zea, discípulo directo de Gaos, quien propone y desarrolla una reflexión sistemática sobre la historia de las ideas en el continente como presupuesto indispensable para la generación de un filosofar propio. Desde su tesis El positivismo en México (1943), pasando por América en la historia (1957), El pensamiento latinoamericano (1965) y Dialéctica de la conciencia americana (1976), hasta su original Filosofía de la historia americana (1978), Zea recorre un camino que le convierte en el gran impulsor del proyecto de la filosofía latinoameriana. La obra pionera de Leopoldo Zea tuvo repercusiones continentales y contó con importantes continuadores, entre quienes habría que destacar cuatro figuras principales: el uruguayo Arturo Ardao, el peruano Francisco Miró Quesada Cantuarias y los argentinos Arturo Andrés Roig y Horacio CeruttiGuldberg. El aporte de estas figuras radica sobre todo en su reflexión metodológica sobre el problema de la historia de las ideas. De Ardao se recuerda principalmente su seminal ensayo Historia y evolución de las ideas filosóficas en América Latina (1979), y de Miró Quesada sus dos excelentes libros Despertar y proyecto del filosofar latinoamericano (1974) y Proyecto y realización del filosofar latinoamericano (1981). Arturo Andrés Roig ha desarrollado una extraordinaria obra de reflexión sobre la historia de las ideas en sus libros Teoría y crítica del pensamiento latinoamericano (1981) y Rostro y filosofía en América Latina (1994). Por su parte, Horacio Cerutti, conocido ya por sus críticas en la década del setenta al proyecto de la filosofía de la liberación, ha publicado importantes reflexiones sobre historia de las ideas: Hacia una metodología de la historia de las ideas (filosóficas) en América Latina (1986) y Filosofar desde nuestra América (2000). El legado de la historia latinoamericana de las ideas se ha dejado sentir en varios países: en Uruguay Yamandú Acosta; en Argentina Hugo Biagini, Adriana Arpini, Clara Alicia Jalif de Bertanou y Dina Picotti; en Brasil Joao Cruz Costa; en Perú David Sobrevilla; en Venezuela Carmen Bohórquez y Javier Sasso; en Cuba se destaca la labor de Pablo Guadarrama en la Universidad de Santa Clara; en Colombia fue importante la creación en 1977 del "Grupo de Bogotá" por parte de algunos profesores de la Universidad de Santo Tomás; en México sobresale la labor de Mario Magallón en el Centro de Estudios Latinoamericanos de la UNAM; en España la exhaustiva obra de José Luis Abellán, y en los Estados Unidos la de Jorge Gracia, Ofelia Schutte y José Luis Gómez Martínez La vertiente liberacionista Mientras que las dos vertientes anteriores nacen al extremo norte del continente, en México, la filosofía de la liberación nace en el extremo sur, en Argentina. Fue allí donde hacia comienzos de la década del setenta empezó a surgir un movimiento filosófico que recogía las preocupaciones articuladas por otros sectores de la intelectualidad latinoamericana como la sociología de la dependencia y la teología de la liberación. Antecedente importante fue la publicación en 1968 del libro ¿Existe una filosofía de nuestra América? del peruano Augusto Salazar Bondy, en el que se plantea que la autenticidad de la filosofía latinoamericana vendrá como autoconciencia de la situación de alienación y dependencia en la que se halla sumido el continente. Puede decirse que los acontecimientos fundacionales de la filosofía de la liberación son el II Congreso Nacional de filosofía realizado en la ciudad de Córdoba (1972) y la publicación, en el mismo año, del libro Hacia una filosofía de la liberación latinoamericana. Allí aparecen las figuras iniciales del movimiento: Enrique Dussel, Mario Casalla, Carlos Cullen, Horacio Cerutti, Julio de Zan, Daniel Guillot, Juan Carlos Scannone y Oswaldo Ardiles. Filósofos todos de distintas provenencias y orientaciones, pero que coincidían en la necesidad de una filosofía comprometida con los procesos de emancipación política, social y cultural de América Latina. La persecución desatada por la feroz dictadura militar en Argentina obligó a un éxodo masivo de los filósofos de la liberación hacia mediados de la década del setenta. En México se estableció el que llegaría a convertirse en la gran figura del movimiento y con quien están asociados sus principales desarrollos teóricos: Enrique Dussel. Allí escribe su libro programático [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Filosof%C3%ADa_de_la_Liberaci%C3%B3n Filosofía de la Liberación] (1973) y desde allí inicia la continentalización del movimiento. En México se firma en 1975 la célebre "Declaración de Morelia" en la que convergen filósofos pertenecientes a las tres vertientes consideradas en este artículo: Abelardo Villegas, Leopoldo Zea, Francisco Miró Quesada, Arturo Andrés Roig y Enrique Dussel. La incansable y prolífica obra de Dussel - de alcance sólo comparable a la de Leopoldo Zea - hace de la filosofía de la liberación un movimiento conocido en todo el mundo. Se recuerdan los diálogos emprendidos en la década del noventa con filósofos de la talla de Karl-Otto Apel, Richard Rorty, Paul Ricoeur y Gianni Vattimo. Entre las numerosas obras de Dussel habría que destacar: Filosofía ética latinoamericana (1973), Método para una filosofía de la liberación (1974), Introducción a la filosofía de la liberación (1977), 1492: el encubrimiento del otro. Hacia el origen del mito de la modernidad (1992), Ética de la liberación en la edad de la globalización y la exclusión (1998) y Política de la liberación (2008). La filosofía de la liberación ha encontrado eco en varios países. En Brasil hay que destacar la obra de Hugo Assman, Roberto Gomes y Sirio López Velasco; en Colombia la de Jaime Rubio Angulo y Germán MarquínezArgote; en Costa Rica ha sido muy importante la contribución de Franz Hinkelammert, original pensador alemán conocido por sus libros Crítica de la razón utópica (1984), La fe de Abraham y el Edipo occidental (1990) y El grito del sujeto (1998); en Bolivia se destacan los aportes de Juan José Bautista, discípulo de Dussel y Hinkelammert. Una recepción importante ha encontrado la filosofía de la liberación en Europa (Hans Schelkshorn) y Estados Unidos (Linda Martin Alcoff), así como en el Grupo modernidad/colonialidad, del cual Dussel forma parte Tendencias actuales En la última década del siglo XX y primera del siglo XX, algunos de los temas tradicionalmente abordados por la filosofía latinoamericana fueron asumidos y resemantizados en el continente por corrientes intelectuales como los estudios culturales y los estudios poscoloniales. No obstante, el legado específico de la filosofía latinoamericana, en las tres vertientes mencionadas, ha sido transformado sustancialmente hacia comienzos del siglo XXI por obra de tres figuras principales: el cubano Raúl Fornet-Betancourt (Raúl Betancourt), el ecuatoriano Bolívar Echeverría y el colombiano Santiago Castro-Gómez. Fornet-Betancourt propone un "giro intercultural" de la filosofía de la liberación que la convierta en un puntal para el diálogo con distintas tradiciones filosóficas de la humanidad. La obra de Echeverría podría ser ubicada como una prolongación crítica de la vertiente ontológica en clave de filosofía de la cultura, sobre todo en aquellos textos donde realiza una caracterización del "ethos barroco" de América Latina como alternativa a la racionalidad capitalista de la modernidad europea. Por su parte, Castro-Gómez se inscribe como heredero de la vertiente historicista, pero repensándola desde la genealogía de Michel Foucault y desde los estudios poscoloniales latinoamericanos. De Fornet-Betancourt destaca el libro Crítica intercultural de la filosofía latinoamericana actual (2004), de Echeverría La modernidad de lo barroco (1998) y de Castro-Gómez sus libros Crítica de la razón latinoamericana (1996) y La hybris del punto cero (2005) También cabe destacar el aporte realizado en los Estados Unidos por dos inmigrantes latinoamericanos: de un lado el colombiano Eduardo Mendieta, quien busca caracterizar la filosofía latinoamericana como "filosofía de la filosofía", tal como lo propuso en su momento José Gaos; de otro lado el puertoriqueñoNelson Maldonado-Torres, que utiliza la obra de Enrique Dussel para avanzar hacia la formulación de una filosofía afro-caribeña, en diálogo directo con el trabajo del filósofo americano Lewis Gordon. filosofos de gran parte del mundo siglo xx NOMBRE:' ADORNO, Teodoro' (1903 - 1969) Filósofo, crítico musical y crítico literario, ha tenido gran influencia en su país a través de su obra filosófica y sociológica. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Neo-marxismo OBRAS: Dialéctica de la ilustración; Filosofía de la nueva música; Anotaciones sobre la literatura; Teoría estética; etc. NOMBRE:ALEXANDER, Samuel (1859 - 1938) Desarrolló un esquema emergentista de la evolución, cuyas categorías principales incluían la materia, el espacio, el tiempo, la mente y la divinidad. NACION: Australia CORRIENTE: Realismo crítico NOMBRE: ALTHUSSER, Louis (1918 - ) Señalado intérprete del marxismo, contribuyó a la aparición y desarrollo del estructuralismo NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Estructura-lismo OBRAS: Lire le Capital; Pour Marx; Lénine et la philosophie; etc. NOMBRE : AYER, Alfred Jules (1910 - 1989) Su libro Language, truth and logic ejerció gran influencia en el desarrollo del pensamiento antimetafísico y neopositivista. Asignó a la filosofía la tarea precursora de clarificar aquellas áreas que no han caído bajo el dominio de la teoría científica, así como la de ordenar el mundo del sentimiento y de los valores éticos. Se inspiró en B. Russel (véase), L. Wittgenstein (véase) y en la tradición empirista británica. NACION: Gran Bretaña CORRIENTE: Neoposi-tivismo OBRAS: Language, truth and logic; The foundations of empirical knowledge; The problem of knowledge. NOMBRE: BERGSON, Henri (1859 - 1941) Filósofo en cuya obra convergen varios de los grandes temas de la filosofía contemporánea. Su pensamiento ha sido caracterizado como «evolucionismo espiritualista NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Vitalismo Interiorista OBRAS: Ensayo sobre los datos inmediatos de la conciencia; Materia y memoria NOMBRE: BLONDEL, Maurice (1861 - 1949) Intentó reconstruir la totalidad de la realidad sobre la base de la voluntad, no de la razón, para lo cual desarrolló una filosofía de la acción. NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Vitalismo Interiorista OBRAS: La acción: ensayo de una crítica de la vida y de una ciencia de la práctica; Historia y Dogma; etc NOMBRE: 'BRADLEY, Francis Herbert' (1846 - 1924) Adoptó un punto de vista idealista, inspirado en el pensamiento de Guillermo Federico Hegel. NACION: Gran Bretaña CORRIENTE: Idealismo OBRAS: Ethical Studies; The principles of logic; Appearance and Reality: A metaphysical essay. NOMBRE: BRUNSCHVICG, León (1869 - 1944) NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Neokan-tismo OBRAS: La modalité du jugement; NOMBRE : 'CARNAP, Rudolf' (1891 - 1970) Filósofo representativo del ideal positivista del «Círculo de Viena», se suscribió a su postura antimetafísica y a su hondo interés por el saber científico. Su obra ha tenido gran impacto en el desarrollo del empirismo lógico contemporáneo, así como en los campos de la lógica matemática, teoría de las probabilidades, filosofía de las ciencias y análisis del lenguaje. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Neoposi-tivismo OBRAS: Der logischeAufbau der Welt; Logische Syntax der Sprache; Meaning and Necessity; Logical Foundation of Probability; etc. NOMBRE: CASSIRER, Ernst (1874 - 1945) De origen judío. Contribuyó al desarrollo de la epistemología neokantiana. Exploró las formas simbólicas de la cultura, especialmente las del pensamiento mítico y lingüístico. Afirmó la convergencia y complementariedad de diversos puntos de vista hacia una única totalidad de significado. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Neokan-tismo OBRAS: Filosofía de las formas simbólicas; Substancia y función; Lenguaje y mito; El mito del Estado; Ensayo sobre el hombre; etc. NOMBRE: COHEN, Hermann (1842 - 1918) Es el fundador de la Escuela de Marburgo. Su doctrina une las ideas de Kant y Platón por la afirmación de que la idea pura constituye el significado y el valor objetivo del conocimiento NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Neokan-tismo OBRAS: La teoría de Kant sobre la conciencia pura; Sistema de filosofía; Lógica del conocimiento puro; etc NOMBRE: 'DEWEY, John' (1859 - 1952) Pensador representativo del siglo XX en EE.UU. Contribuyó a fundar la «Escuela de Chicago» con Los estudios sobre la teoría lógica. Enseñó en las Universidades de Michigan, Minnesota, Chicago y Columbia. Su filosofía interpreta la razón como un medio que permite lograr cierta estabilidad en la incertidumbre y error que caracterizan a la realidad en su conjunto. NACION: EE.UU. CORRIENTE: Pragma-tismo OBRAS: Los estudios sobre la teoría lógica; Experiencia y naturaleza; La búsqueda de la certeza; Lógica como teoría de la investiación. NOMBRE: DILTHEY, Wilhelm (1833 - 1911) Historiador y filósofo, dedicó su obra a los problemas de la historia, la naturaleza y el método de las llamadas «Ciencias del Espíritu». De hecho, contrapuso al mundo de la naturaleza el mundo histórico-social de la realidad humana, el cual debe ser comprendido desde dentro. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Histori-cismo OBRAS: La intuición del mundo y el análisis del hombre en el Renacimiento y en la Reforma; Experiencia vivida y poesía; Las tres épocas de la estética moderna; Estudios sobre los fundamentos de las ciencias del espíritu; La construcción del mundo histórico; etc NOMBRE: 'EINSTEIN, Albert' (1879 - 1955) Físico y pensador, uno de los más fecundos, influyentes y revolucionarios de la historia occidental. Su Teoría de la Relatividad ha contribuido en forma decisiva y duradera al desarrollo de las ciencias físicas en el presente siglo: introdujo nuevos conceptos y principios, abrió direcciones inesperadas a la investigación y repensó los fundamentos mismos de dichas ciencias. De hecho, modificó los conceptos básicos del espacio y tiempo absolutos, así como el de masa constante. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Neoposi-tivismo OBRAS: The meaning of relativity; A new determination ofmolecular dimensions; On a heuristic viewpoint concerning the production and transformation of light;The foundation of the general theory of relativity; etc NOMBRE: 'FOUCAULT, Michel' (1926 - 1984) Uno de los iniciadores del movimiento estructuralista. Su reflexión busca establecer las condiciones profundas y no evidentes de toda cultura NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Estructura-lismo OBRAS: Raymond Russell; Histoire de la folie à l'âge classique; Naisance de la clinique; Les mots et les choses; L'archeologie du savoir; etc. NOMBRE : GADAMER, Hans Georg Una de las principales figuras del movimiento hermenéutico contemporáneo. Su obra trata de mostrar cómo la interpretación que se vale del lenguaje supera las barreras de la conciencia histórica y estética. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Fenomeno-logía OBRAS: Wahrheit und Methode NOMBRE: GOODMAN, Nelson (1906 - ) Se ha distinguido por sus contribuciones en los campos de la epistemología, lógica inductiva y filosofía de las ciencias. NACION: EE.UU. CORRIENTE: Filosofía Analítica OBRAS: Fact, fiction and forecast; The structure of appearance; Languages of art; etc NOMBRE: 'HABERMAS, Jürgen' (1929 - ) Su obra ha ejercido una notable influencia en los campos de la lógica de la ciencia, sociología del conocimiento, así como en las teorías de la comunicación y de la acción NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Neo-marxismo OBRAS: Knowledge and human interests; Theory and practice; Legitimation crisis; Toward a rational society; etc. NOMBRE: HAMELIN, Octave (1856 - 1907) Desarrolló una dialéctica de lo finito, abierta a la trascendencia de un ser absoluto. Su pensamiento ofrece una versión sistemática y racionalista del espiritualismo francés. NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Neokan-tismo OBRAS: Ensayo sobre los elementos principales de la representación; etc. NOMBRE: HEIDEGGER, Martin (1889 - 1976) Uno de los más notables filósofos del siglo XX. Se le reconoce como el principal fundador de las modernas filosofías de la existencia en Europa. Buscó desarrollar, a partir de la fenomenología de Husserl (véase) , una doctrina del ser dotada de una fundamentación absoluta. Criticó la metafísica tradicional y consideró la existencia como espacio de posibilidades y de trascendencia. Enseñó que el tiempo y la historia sitúan a la existencia auténtica frente a su único destino seguro: la muerte. En la última etapa de su vida, el lenguaje y la poesía adquirieron importancia decisiva como morada y discurso originario del Ser, respectivamente NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Fenomeno-logía / Existencia-lismo OBRAS: Ser y Tiempo; El Concepto del tiempo en la ciencia histórica; La doctrina de las categorías y de la significación en DunsScoto; La esencia del fundamento; ¿Qué es la Metafísica?; Hölderlin y la esencia de la poesía; La esencia de la verdad; Carta sobre el Humanismo; etc NOMBRE: 'HUSSERL, Edmund' (1859 - 1938) Fundador de la fenomenología, movimiento de ideas que ejerció una poderosa influencia en el pensamiento europeo del siglo XX. Frente al naturalismo y al psicologismo, buscó establecer las condiciones de una verdad absoluta y universal. Luego de sentar el primado de la conciencia y de reconocer el hecho central de su intencionalidad, propuso el abandono de la actitud naturalista y dogmática mediante la epoché fenomenológica que pone «entre paréntesis» la afirmación del mundo. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Fenome-nología OBRAS: Filosofía de la Aritmética; Estudios psicológicos sobre la lógica elemental; Investigaciones Lógicas; La filosofía como ciencia rigurosa; Ideas sobre una fenomenología pura y sobre una filosofía fenomenológica; etc. NOMBRE: JAMES, William (1842 - 1910) Además de filósofo, fue psicólogo y escritor. Es considerado el representante típico de la filsoofía angloamericana. Su interés fue esencialmente ético-religioso; enseñó una forma de empirismo pragmático en el que se garantizan las exigencias de la vida moral y religiosa. Reaccionó contra el intelectualismo idealista, contra toda forma de pensamiento monista y contra el escepticismo. La influencia de Ward, Stumpf y Renouvier fue notable en la evolución de sus ideas. NACION: EE. UU. CORRIENTE: Pragma-tismo OBRAS: The principles of psychology; The will to believe and other essays; The varieties of religious experience; Pragmatism; The meaning of truth; Essays in radical empirism NOMBRE: 'JASPERS, Karl' (1883 - 1969) Filósofo y psiquiatra que estudió la relación entre la personalidad del filósofo y su doctrina. Enseñó que la filosofía es la aclaración racional de la existencia singular, en cuanto ésta se abre paso a lo trascendente; afirmó el valor de la fe personal, rasgo distintivo de la reflexión que va más allá del saber científico. Se le cuenta entre los primeros filósofos de la existencia. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Fenomeno-logía / Existencia-lismo OBRAS: Psicología de las concepciones del mundo; Ambiente espiritual de nuestro tiempo; Razón y existencia; Filosofía de la Existencia; La fe filosófica; Filosofía y mundo; La fe filosófica ante la revelación; etc. NOMBRE: LEVI-STRAUSS, Claude (1908 - ) Etnólogo y pensador, cuya contribución al estudio de los mitos y de los sistemas sociales llamados primitivos ha sido influyente y fecunda. Aplicando a las ciencias sociales el método lingüístico, especialmente el concepto de «estructura», ha rastreado los procesos por los que la cultura emerge a partir de la naturaleza NACION: Bélgica CORRIENTE: Estructura-lismo OBRAS:Les structures élémentaires de la parenté; Mythologiques; etc NOMBRE : 'MARCEL, Gabriel-Honoré (1889 - 1973) Filósofo, dramaturgo y crítico literario, figura importante dentro del existencialismo religioso. Se preocupó en subrayar la dimensión concreta de lo real, los aspectos íntimos de la experiencia humana y las zonas inasequibles a la razón científica y filosófica NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Existencia-lismo OBRAS: ''Journal métaphysique; Être et avoir; Homo viator; Le mystère de l'être; etc NOMBRE : 'MARITAIN, Jacques' (1882 - 1973) Ofreció una interpretación original de las filosofías escolástica y tomista. Enseñó el valor de la persona y el de la sociedad cristiana NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Neoesco-lástica OBRAS: Art et scholastique; Distinguer pour unir; Humanisme intégral; La philosophie morale; etc NOMBRE : 'McTAGGART, John' (1866 - 1925) NACION: Gran Bretaña CORRIENTE: Idealismo OBRAS: Some dogmas of religion; Commentary's on Hegel's logic; The nature of existence NOMBRE: 'MERLAU-PONTY, Maurice' (1908 - 1961) Una de las más grandes figuras de la filosofía europea contemporánea. Su pensamiento es un aporte a la fenomenología, cuya tarea definió como un incesante reaprender a mirar el mundo. Vio en la percepción un dato originario y global, portador de la esencial ambigüedad del hombre: indivisiblemente sujeto pensante y yo corporal, a un tiempo abierto a las cosas y presente en su cuerpo mediante la intencionalidad de la conciencia. Asignó un papel fundamental al lenguaje y a su doble medición entre lo objetivo y lo subjetivo, lo interior y lo exterior. NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Fenomeno-logía OBRAS: La structure du comportement; Phénomenologie de la perception; Sens et non-sens; Signes; Éloge de la philosophie et autres essais; La prose du monde; Le visible et l'invisible; etc. NOMBRE : MOORE, George Edward (1873 - 1958) Refuta el lema de Berkeley, «esseestpercipi» a partir de las seguridades imprescindibles ofrecidas por el sentido común, a saber: la existencia del yo, del propio cuerpo, del mundo exterior, etc. NACION: Gran Bretaña CORRIENTE: Realismo Idealista OBRAS: Principia Ethica; PhilosophicalStudies NOMBRE: ORTEGA Y GASSET, José (1883 - 1955) Escritor y filósofo. En 1923 fundó la Revista de Occidente, de gran importancia para el conocimiento y cultivo de la filosofía entre los hispanohablantes. Describió su pensamiento como «filosofía de la razón vital», que denuncia tanto el racionalismo neokantiano como el irracionalismo, y que en cambio busca la coexistencia de vida y razón a través del juego de las circunstancias y de la perspectiva histórica. Con la posterior maduración de su pensamiento, el principio «Yo soy yo y mis circunstancias» adquirió connotaciones más históricas y existenciales que simplemente vitales, y hasta llegó a caracerizar el ideal de la vida auténtica como coincidencia con uno mismo. NACION: España CORRIENTE: Vitalismo OBRAS: El Espectador; El tema de nuestro tiempo; La rebelión de las masas; Goethe desde dentro; Ideas y creencias; Historia como sistema; ¿Qué es la filosofía?; Pasado y porvenir para el hombre actual; etc. NOMBRE: PEIRCE, Charles Sanders (1839 - 1914) Matemático, físico, lógico y filósofo. Es considerado el fundador del pragmatismo, filosofía que interpreta el pensamiento en términos de operación y control, y que asocia íntimamente el conocimiento racional con la acción y sus propósitos. Es también uno de los fundadores de la semiología, por su teoría general de los signos; contribuyó a la teoría de la probabilidad y a la filosofía del método científico. Amigo de J. Dewey (véase) y de W. James (véase). NACION: EE.UU. CORRIENTE: Pragma-tismo OBRAS: CollectedPapers(agrupa sus numeosos artículos y monografías) NOMBRE: PLANCK, Max Karl Ernst Ludwig (1858 - 1947) Físico y pensador, iniciador de la «Mecánica Cuántica». NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Neoposi-tivismo NOMBRE: POPPER, Sir Karl Raimund (1902 - ) Filósofo y epistemólogo que desarrolló una forma fecunda e influyente del racionalismo crítico frente al positivismo lógico del Círculo de Viena. Ha enseñado que no sólo nos hay saber de la totalidad, sino que el conocimiento no tiene fuentes ni fuentes infalibles. Sentó como criterio de demarcación entre ciencia y pseudociencia, la refutabilidad en principio de toda proposición. Ha aplicado las reglas del modelo científico al estudio de la sociedad, lo que le ha permitido defender el concepto de «sociedad abierta», de carácter liberal y orientada a la disminución del sufrimiento. NACION: Austria / Gran Bretaña CORRIENTE: Raciona-lismo crítico OBRAS: Logik der Forschung; The poverty of historicism; Conjectures and refutations; The open society and its enemies; etc. NOMBRE: QUINE, Willard van Orman(1908 - ) Filósofo, lógico y educador. Ha contribuido al desarrollo de la teoría de conjuntos y elaboró un sistema lógico, el «NF». Durante muchos años fue profesor de la Universidad de Harvard. NACION: EE.UU. CORRIENTE: Filosofía Analítica OBRAS: Mathematical Logic; Word and Object; Philosophy and Logic; Set theory and its Logic; etc. NOMBRE: ROYCE, Josiah (1855 - 1916) Enseñó en la Universidad de Harvard NACION: EE.UU. CORRIENTE: Idealismo OBRAS: The religious aspects of philosophy; The spirit of modern philosophy; The conception of God; The world and the individual. NOMBRE: RUSSELL, Bertrand Arthur William (1872 - 1970) Matemático y filósofo, una de las figuras más controvertidas del siglo XX; participó en activiades políticas orientadas al pacifismo, así como en profundasinvestigaciones matemáticas, lógicas y filosóficas. Junto con A. N. Whitehead (véase) escribió la obra monumental Principia Mathematica, en la que trató de presentar, a partir de sus fundamentos mismos, la totalidad sistemática de las matemáticas conocidas. NACION: Gran Bretaña CORRIENTE: Empirismo / Filosofía Analítica OBRAS: Principia Mathematica; Introduction to mathematical philosophy; Essays of the foundations of geometry; The ABC of atoms; The analysis of matter; etc. NOMBRE: SANTAYANA, George (1863 - 1952) Escritor y filósofo. Nació en Madrid y se trasladó a los nueve años a Estados Unidos. Su pensamiento se orienta hacia una forma escéptica del realismo, que concede primacía a la materia y que hace del conocimiento una creencia de lo incognoscible NACION: España - EE.UU. CORRIENTE: Realismocrítico OBRAS: The sense of beauty; The life of reason; Scepticism and animal faith; Dialogues in limbo; The realm of essence; The realm of matter; The realm of spirit NOMBRE: 'SARTRE, Jean Paul' (1905 - 1980) Filósofo, ensayista, dramaturgo, novelista y activista político, su obra es fecunda y original entre las caracterizadas por el existencialismo, movimiento de ideas que él ayudó a fundar y consolidar en Francia. Afirmó la primacía de la existencia concreta e individual sobre el mundo de las esencias; señaló que entre conciencia (poursoi) y cosa (en soi) la oposición es radical y excluye la posibilidad de un Ser Absoluto. Ante la Nada, la existencia surge como conciencia y como libertad pura, responsable ante sí misma y ante la sociedad, lúcidamente arrojada al absurdo de la vida. NACION: Francia CORRIENTE: Existencia-lismo OBRAS: L'imagination; L'être et le néant; L'existencialisme est un humanisme; Questions de méthode; Critique de la raison dialectique; ''Obrasliterarias: ''La nausée; L'âge de la raison; Le sursis; la mort dans l'âme; Les mouches; Le mur; etc. NOMBRE : SCHELER, Max (1874 - 1928) En reacción contra el formalismo ético de Kant y utilizando las técnicas de la fenomenología, desarrolló una importante reflexión filosófica sobre el sentimiento, así como sobre la intención de las acciones humanas. Estableció una filosofía de los valores, construide sobre la «lógica del corazón» sugerida por Blaise Pascal NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Fenomeno-logía OBRAS: Der Formalismus in der Ethik und di materialeWertethik; Wesen und Formen der Sympathie; Die Stellung des Menschen imKosmos; Die Wissensformen und di Gesellschaft; etc. NOMBRE: SCHLICK, Moritz (1882 - 1936) Fundador y uno de los exponentes más firmes del ideario positivista desarrollado por el Círculo de Viena. Partidario de un empirismo sin metafísica, defendió la posibilidad de comunicar la estructura de la experiencia individual, pero no su contenido. Se le conoce principalmente por sus trabajos sobre moral. NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Neoposi-tivismo OBRAS: Espacio y tiempo en la física actual; Problemas de ética; etc NOMBRE: 'SPENGLER, Oswald' (1880 - 1936) Filósofo e historiador. Influido por Nietzsche y por W. Dilthey (véase), formuló una conceoción pesimista de la historia, que negaba la realidad del progreso y que interpretaba la evolución histórica en términos del ciclo vital (nacimiento, juventud, maduración y muerte de las culturas). NACION: Alemania CORRIENTE: Histori-cismo OBRAS: La decadencia de Occidente; Prusianismo y socialismo; El hombre y la tecnica; etc NOMBRE: 'WITTGENSTEIN, Ludwig' (1889 - 1951) Elevó el lenguaje al puesto más central y decisivo entre los temas de la filosofía, que consideró como actividad clarificadora destinada a reconocer en último término su obligación al silencio. La reflexión de Wittgenstein respondió en dos tiempos a la pregunta ¿qué puede expresarse? El primero quedó consignado en el TractatusLogico-Philosophicus. El segundo tiempo de su respuesta surgió como una profundización del primero, y se halla plasmado en sus PhilosophischeUntersuchungen, en donde desarrolla su teoría de los «juegos de lenguaje NACION: Austria - Gran Bretaña CORRIENTE: FilosofíaAnalítica OBRAS: TractatusLogico-Philosophicus; PhilosophischeUntersuchungen; The blue and brown books; Lectures and conversations on aesthetics, psychology and religious belief; Zettel; Philosophiche Grammatik; etc NOMBRE: 'WHITEHEAD, Alfred North' (1861 - 1947) Matemático y filósofo, que elaboró junto con B. Russel (véase) la monumental formulación axiomática de las matemáticas Principia Mathematica. Posteriormente se dedicó a la reflexión filosófica, área en la que propuso una interpretación de la realidad en términos de procesos y estructuras asociadas. Su pensamiento es notable por la amplitud de su alcance y por la armonía que busca establecer entre los aportes de la razón científica con la tradición especulativa de la filosofía. NACION: Gran Bretaña CORRIENTE: Realismo crítico OBRAS: Principia Mathematica; Science and the modern world; Process and reality; The principles of natural knowledge; etc. ( Edwin Madrigal Figueroa)